Nobody's home
by nileylooover
Summary: Some of you might think that running away is a dumb move. The truth is, when you're caught in that moment, you wouldn't even bother to think of the promises you made, all you're going to think about is how on earth you're going to escape reality. *NILEY*
1. I couldnt tell you why she felt that way

**NOBODY'S HOME**

**Chapter 1: ********I couldn't tell you **why she felt that way  


**I couldn't tell you **

**Why she felt that way,**

**She felt it everyday**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Have you ever thought of running away? Would you be able to focus on what you're going to bring? Would you even be bothered to grab your money or your car keys? Or would you just leave it all behind and get away as fast as you can? Most of all, have you ever thought of the possibility of someone chasing you down because they were concerned for your safety?

Some of you might think that running away is a dumb move. You might have even promised to never run away no matter what happens in your life. You might have thought about what people are going to think, especially, the ones who know you and mean so much to you. But you would never understand unless you have gone through it. Some of you might understand what this means. Maybe you were one of those people who promised that he would never ever run away but in the end, you found yourself doing it just because everything was too much. The truth is, when you're caught in that moment, you wouldn't even bother to think of the promises you made, all you're going to think about is how on earth you're going to escape reality.

* * *

It was a very dark and cold night. Thunder and lightning stroke everywhere. Residents in Pennsylvania were warned to stay indoors due to the forceful thunderstorm, but a certain eighteen year old, named Miley Stewart, was crying and running in the rain. She had nowhere else to go. She wanted to find a place where she could sleep, but the weather had been harsh to her. She passed by a parking lot and tried to open the doors of some cars, but none opened up. She soon found a pick-up truck that didn't have a single load in the back. She was hesitant, but decided to climb in the back anyway. She hadn't found shelter, but she thought she could sleep there for the night even though she had to sleep under the rain. She lied down, curled into a ball, and hugged her knees. She wished her life ended right then and there; she wished for the lightning to strike her. Life had been rough for her, and it was very close to tearing her apart.

A grumpy Nick Grey walked out of the grocery store. The rain had stopped, but he was sure it will rain again in a few minutes. He ran towards his brother's pick-up truck, and he went inside. He volunteered to buy some bottles of beer for a beer night with his brothers. His car was kinda broken, so he took his brother's car out instead. He drove out of the parking lot and the rain went on again, but this time, it was heavier. He had to turn on his hazard lights and drive cautiously because of zero visibility. He soon decided that it would be safer to just go straight into his apartment instead of driving to Joe's, since his apartment was only a few blocks away. He soon arrived to his apartment and he parked the truck in his garage. He was on his way to walk inside the house when he heard the faint cry of a girl coming from the truck. He was a bit terrified by the sound, but as he walked closer to check the back of the truck, he found a girl soaked in rain and having chills because of the coldness. He immediately climbed up the truck and picked-up the girl in his arms. She was asleep, but was crying and shaking. He took her inside his house and he laid her down on his couch. He was caught in the moment and he was having mental block. He sat on the chair opposite the couch as he massaged his temples with his fingers, trying to bring his mind into a calmer and more sensible state. When he had finally figured out what to do, he got up and grabbed a blanket, a towel, and some of his small-sized clothes. He had slept with two of his former girlfriends already, so he had seen a lady's body before, but when he undressed this girl, it was hard for him to ignore her perfect body. The couch was wet already, so he had decided to bring her up to his room where he could let her stay for the night. He quickly wrapped her in a towel, and carried her to his room where he immediately put new clothes on her. When he was done, he wrapped a blanket around her shaking body, and laid her comfortably on the bed. He wanted to give her hot coffee or hot chocolate, but she was in deep sleep, so he just covered her with the blanket.

Nick sat there on the edge of his bed, looking over the girl worriedly. He actually recognized her; it was Miley, one of the sophomores in his high school when he was in senior year. She wasn't very popular, but she wasn't one of the losers either. He thought of her as the perfect image of a good student, so he never expected her to show up in his brother's pick-up truck in a very stormy night. He thought, maybe she was having some personal troubles, and he couldn't reject a person like her who needed some help.

* * *

A very sleepy Nick woke up at midnight because he swore he heard a faint cry. He moved in his position and it was then when he realized he wasn't lying on his bed. He opened his eyes, confused. He looked around his room and he spotted his bed; that was when he remembered what happened few hours ago. He got up to check on Miley. He saw her crying and having chills, and when he touched her forehead, she was burning hot. He was terrified at the moment, so he kinda panicked. After a few seconds, he got up and rushed to his medicine cabinet. He found some Tylenol, and he went to his kitchen to get a glass of water, so he could give her medicine. A few minutes later, he was seated on the edge of the bed as he wiped her skin with a warm and wet face towel. He was very concerned about her health that he wanted to take her to the hospital right at that moment. If it weren't for the stormy weather, he would have brought her to the hospital when he first saw her. After approximately thirty minutes, his anxiousness somehow decreased when he saw that her chills had subsided and her temperature went down a bit. But, he was still worried, so he lay down beside her so he could check on her every now and then. Little did he know that this was the start of something he couldn't get away from.

* * *

**AN: So here's the new story! Sorry if it took me a few weeks before I was able to post it. I was on vacation and I just got home two days ago. xD **

**I hope you all liked this first chapter. Please send in your reviews and tell me what you think of this first chapter. =) THANK YOU!**

**I just want to grab this opportunity to THANK my readers for supporting my previous fanfic, QUE SERA. =) That story was really close to my heart. I was having a tough time when I was writing that. It somehow showed the struggles I have experienced in the past few months. Not exactly the same with the story, but my experiences and thoughts were my inspiration for Que sera. You see, all of my fan fictions are products of my creative imagination, but Que Sera was a mix of experience and imagination. =) So thank you for reading it. I really appreciate your reviews. I love you guys. **

**If you love jelena, you could check out my jelena fan fictions at my tumblr account: nileyjelenalooover**

**THANK YOU! =)  
**

_**xonileylooover**_

**_PS. Thanks to my dear friend, Shannen for checking my work before I post it. She corrects my grammar mistakes and revises some sentences. Without her help, my work wouldn't be that effective and attractive. HAHAHA. LOL Seriously girl, THANK YOU for being patient in correcting my grammar mistakes. I really learn a lot from you. =D_  
**


	2. I couldn't help her

**NOBODY'S HOME**

**Chapter 2: I couldn't help her**

**I couldn't help her**

**I just watch her make **

**The same mistakes again**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Miley woke up the next morning in a comfortable bed. It took her a few minutes before she realized that everything was different. She immediately sat up but then, panicked a bit when she realized that she was wearing clothes that didn't belong to her. She was bothered because she felt like the clothes and the room belonged to a guy. She was never the type of girl who wanted to be around lots of people, especially guys. There was even a time in her life when she was scared of being around men; she never felt comfortable around them.

She was terrified and relieved at the same time. Relieved because it looked like she was in a safe place, and terrified because she didn't know the person who owned the place. She thought: "what if the person who owned the place was planning on doing something awful to me?" Anyways, she wouldn't find out anything about this stranger if she just sat there on the bed and kept on thinking.

She cautiously got off the bed and walked out of the room. She felt strange, but when she caught the scent of a very delicious breakfast meal, her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. She went down the stairs and brought herself to the kitchen where a guy's back was faced towards her. He was cooking what smelled like pancakes. She didn't know how to approach him. She felt a little scared, but when she examined his physical appearance, she thought that he looked decent and harmless. Thankfully, the guy noticed her presence, so he turned around to look at her.

"Hey, good morning! I'm Nick, by the way," Nick said as he smiled at her warmly.

"I'm Miley," she replied shyly.

She recognized him; he was a high school graduate from the school where she was studying. She felt a little relieved because the one who rescued her wasn't a total a stranger to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he left the stove to pull out a chair for Miley.

She smiled and sat on the chair he offered. She was quite sure he wouldn't do any harm to her.

"Quite fine, how did I get here?" she asked, feeling puzzled.

"I found you at the back of the truck I was driving last night. You were freezing," he spoke as he went back to cooking the pancakes.

She felt strange because she didn't feel scared around Nick. She actually felt a bit comfortable instead.

"Yeah, you're from Ocean view high?" she asked him while looking around the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty simple, and it was surprisingly clean and organized.

"Yup," he confirmed as he flipped the pancake on the pan.

"Sorry for bothering you," she told him shyly.

She didn't expect for someone to help her. She thought that she would get in trouble or something. No one had helped her before, well, not as much as what Nick was doing for her.

He placed the pancake on a plate and he put the plate on the table in front of Miley. "It's alright. I'm glad I was able to help you," he said. His hand soon moved to feel her forehead to check her temperature. "You still feel warm," he said, feeling concerned.

"It's okay, I'm leaving today," she said as she felt like she was being a burden to him.

She nearly drooled at the delicious pancake in front of her; she hadn't eaten a delicious-looking food since God knows when.

He placed another plate of pancakes, a plate of eggs and sausages, a bottle of maple syrup, and two glasses of orange juice, all on the table. She felt excited at the sight of a lot of food served in front of her.

He somehow wanted to get to know her. He knew there was something wrong, but he didn't want to force her into telling him. He still wanted to help her though, so he offered to drive her home after their breakfast.

"I could drive you to your house," he told her casually.

She bit her lip at the thought of him finding out more about her; she didn't want to drag him into her miserable life.

"That's really nice of you, but I don't want my parents to know what happened."

"Care to explain what happened?" he asked.

"Long story," she answered with a sigh. She felt like telling him her problem, but she was scared.

He seemed intrigued, but he didn't want to pressure her. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah," she answered shyly. She figured, why should she tell him when they weren't even friends?

"Okay then, have some breakfast," he said as he pointed to the delicious food in front of them.

She fed herself with the delicious breakfast he cooked for both of them. It was mouthwatering and her stomach felt relieved that she finally had food in her system.

"You seemed to like my cooking skills," he teased when he noticed the big amount of food on her plate.

She blushed in embarrassment, and he somehow noticed it.

"I was just teasing you. My brothers don't really like it when I cook," he said immediately; he didn't mean to embarrass her.

"I actually love the food you cooked," she admitted, still blushing.

He then laughed in return. He seemed amused at her, but in a good way, of course. "Thank you, then."

They ate in silence, as Miley fueled herself even more with his delicious home-cooked meal.

"Thank you for letting me stay, and for taking care of me," she said when they were both finished eating.

"You're welcome. Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you home? I can drop you a few blocks from your house instead," he offered again.

She sighed because she thought that he wouldn't give up until he got to drive her home.

She smiled and just agreed to his offer. "Okay, that sounds better."

He gave Miley some time to take a bath, and then he gave her clothes back to her. He had washed her clothes and dried them when she was asleep.

They soon left the house so he could drive her home. The ride was silent, but it wasn't very awkward. Nick then dropped her a few blocks away from her house.

"If you need anything, just call me. Here's my number," he said as he passed a piece of paper to her.

She smiled and looked at his number on the paper before she folded it and kept it in her pocket.

"Thank you, again," she said with such gratitude.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" he reminded her.

He was kinda worried about her. He knew there was something more, but he wasn't on the right place to know about it.

"I will, thanks," she said before she opened the car door beside her.

She climbed out of the car and waved goodbye at him before closing the car door.

Nick didn't want to leave yet; he wanted to see Miley get to her house safely, but he promised he would only drop her a few blocks away from her home. He didn't have a choice; he must trust her. He waved back at her through the car window, and he finally stepped on the gas.

Miley felt gloomy as Nick's car slowly drove away. It was a strange feeling for her; she never felt a strong attachment towards someone, especially someone she just knew for less than a day. By the way he talked to her, she knew he was different from all of the people she knew in her entire life. She noticed that he really was concerned about her. But just as what was expected, she had shut herself from him. It was sad because she finally found someone who might understand her, but she let him go.

* * *

Nick drove to Joe's house so he could give back Joe's truck. He arrived there and his older brother started ranting about their postponed celebration last night.

"Nick! Have you been listening?" Joe yelled frantically when he noticed that his brother zoned-out on him.

"Sorry, what were you talking about?" Nick apologized when his mind was brought back to earth.

"Ugggh!" Joe groaned in annoyance. He was talking non-stop for almost five minutes straight but it seemed like Nick didn't hear a thing.

"I just wonder if she made it home," Nick sighed worriedly, more of whispered to himself.

Miley had occupied his mind since he left her. He was anxious to know if she safely made it home. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"So, there's a new girl?" Joe teased, as he felt surprisingly interested that his brother was dating someone again.

"No, but I met this girl last night…" Nick trailed off before he filled Joe with information from last night's incident.

"Whoa, you should have asked for her number, genius!" Joe said sarcastically. He really felt interested and intrigued by her mysterious life.

All of a sudden, Nick felt like he wanted to see her and be with her, but he knew he probably wouldn't be able to see her again. If ever he would see her, it wouldn't be the same. He knew that the comfort she felt towards him was only temporary. He should have kept in touch with her.

But who knows? Maybe someday their paths would cross once again.

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate them. ;) PLEASE DON'T STOP SENDING IN YOUR GOOD REVIEWS!**

**AND sorry for the late update. hehe =)  
**

_**xonileylooover**_


	3. What's wrong now?

**NOBODY'S HOME**

**_Chapter 3: What's wrong now?_**

**_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs,  
where she belongs_**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Since Nick was on vacation, he spent his days chilling in and out of his apartment. He missed his hometown a lot since he goes to college at Connecticut, which was several hours away from Pennsylvania, his hometown. His days were occupied with meetings, reunions, and other social-related things. But even if he was occupied with all those, Miley never left his mind. It was crazy because no matter how hard he had tried to put her at the back of his mind, he would still remember her every time. She hasn't called him back and it really bothered his mind. He just wanted to know how she was doing.

He was about to lose hope, but as if luck had rained down upon him, he surprisingly spotted her walking outside one of the malls in town.

"Miley, hey!" he called to her excitedly as he ran up to her.

Miley turned towards his direction and she felt happy to see him again. He never left her mind too. She was crazy about him, always thinking when she would see him again.

"It's you." She smiled at him as if she really was pleased to meet him again.

"Hey!" He hugged her and he felt happy to see her again. He missed her so much. It was almost impossible for a person to feel such connection to someone he only have known for less than a day, but it was the truth. "Did you get in trouble last Thursday?" he asked, concerned.

She chuckled adorably in return. "Only a bit, but everything's fine."

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" He eyed the bulky backpack she was carrying.

He was slightly intrigued because it seemed like she was going on a trip. She was carrying a medium-sized backpack that looked filled with all of her stuff.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my friends to pick me up, we're going on a short trip for our vacation," she explained excitedly.

"Really? Where?" he asked.

He went behind her and carried her bag. It was an unexpected move, but still she was amused by his courtesy. He was acting like an older brother to her, and she kinda liked that feeling of someone truly caring for her.

She smiled at him. "My friend has this vacation house at Maryland."

"That's great, then." He was feeling sad that she was about to leave for a vacation, but hey, at least he found her again. "So, how are you?" he added.

"I'm quite fine." She looked confident and happy from the way he sees her.

_Maybe there's nothing wrong with her_, he thought to himself.

"Do you to have time for coffee?" he offered, and she didn't want to decline.

"Sure, my friends won't arrive till ten." She felt so thrilled.

She wanted to hang out with him so bad. She felt like he was the only person whom she could trust at the moment, and she loved the fact that he hasn't forgotten her even though they had only known each other for less than a day.

They went to Starbucks, ordered two cups of coffee and some pastries. They sat opposite each other on a vacant table and started chatting while sipping their cups of coffee.

"Are you doing okay with your family?" Nick asked her curiously.

"Yeah, I just had some trouble with my mom, so I ran away; that's why you found me," she admitted.

She felt shy. She has never opened up to anyone, much less a stranger before. It was odd to her how she instantly felt comfortable around him; it was as if they had known each other since the beginning of time.

"Oh, did you work things out?" He could sense that there was more to what she was saying, but he didn't want to push her. He really didn't have the right to make her tell him everything.

"Yeah, everything's okay." She felt uneasy confiding in him, but she could sense that he didn't have any bad intentions to her. "And school just ended yesterday," she added with a smile on her gorgeous face.

"That's good."

He ate a piece of his cinnamon roll and she did the same. She felt a little awkward though. _Why would an older guy choose to hang out with someone as young as me?_ she asked herself. She soon realized she still didn't know anything about him, so she decided to ask him some questions.

"What about you? Which college do you go to?" She was truly curious where he went to college.

"Yale," he answered meekly.

She wasn't intimidated at all. She was actually fascinated because it is her dream to study in an Ivy League university. She also wanted to go to Connecticut since she had never gone there before.

"Wow, what degree are you taking?" she asked him with such interest visible in her eyes.

"A major in English," he answered as he ate another piece of his food.

"Awesome." She wanted to take English as a major too. They were so much alike.

On the other hand, Nick realized how Miley and his younger sister were so much alike. They could both be quiet at first, but a minute later they were talking non-stop.

"Before I forget, can I have your number?" he asked quickly when the thought crossed his mind.

"Oh, I lost my phone a week ago. It was one of the reasons why my mom and I got in a fight," she said as her smile turned into a frown. She liked to hang out with him again, but without a cell phone, she wouldn't be able to reach him.

That was too bad because he really wanted to keep in touch with her. She seemed like a great girl.

"Let me guess, she wouldn't buy you a new one?" He let out a cute chuckle. He thought that her pout looked adorable.

"Yes," she answered, biting her lower lip shyly.

She enjoyed every second she spent with him. She felt comfortable and she wanted that feeling to stay with her.

"You still have my number, don't you?" he spoke.

She laughed lightly; it was like music to his ears. He just wanted to hear her laugh over and over again.

"Of course!" She was a cheerful girl; that was another thing he likes about her.

"Promise that you'll call me if you need anything," he reminded her.

"I promise," she assured him. "Can I ask you something?" she asked unsurely.

"Go on." He was a bit concerned about her question because her face turned into a serious expression.

She took a deep breath and gathered the courage to ask him without sounding rude.

"I know we just met recently. I just kept thinking... Why would you want to help me? Why do you want to hang out with me? I'm two years younger than you. " she asked anxiously.

He just smiled at her.

"Do you have any sister or brother?" he asked her.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, two younger sister and brother," she answered.

"Don't you feel protective of them?" He looked at her intently, waiting for her reply.

Her face immediately turned into a sad expression, and she looked away from his gaze.

"I do, but they are rude to me," she said gloomily.

"My younger sister died when I was ten. We were really close. She was supposed to be the same age as you," he said, smiling lightly at the memory of his adorable little sister.

She turned her sight back to Nick's face, and she shot him a sympathetic look. She didn't expect anything like that at all.

"I'm sorry." She whispered but he still heard it.

"It's okay. I love talking about her. She's my inspiration." He has a very positive mind, and that was one thing she liked about him.

She lost a loved one too, and it was hard for her to cope, so she totally understood him.

"What was the cause?" She was unsure whether or not she should ask, but she asked anyways.

"She drowned. If I just watched her closely and protected her more, I could have saved her." It was his turn to frown as he relived the day he lost his little sister. She was his first best friend. They were really close.

"What's her name?" she asked, breaking him from his trance.

"Selena." Even saying her name made his heart ache.

Miley smiled in fascination. She loved the name Selena. She actually thought of naming her daughter, Selena.

"I love that name. I want to name my future daughter, Selena. That was like, my dream since I was fifteen." She blushed at her confession.

He nodded and smiled at her. He was sure that he liked her already.

"You remind me of her, that's why I feel somewhat protective of you," he told her sweetly.

"You feel protective?" she asked, as her eyes widened in surprise.

No one had ever made her feel protected.

"Yes. I know you're life isn't great right now, but I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. You are always welcome to my house whenever you feel like running away." He said looking into her eyes and holding her hand.

He was really sincere; she could feel it.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." He was certainly the nicest guy she has ever met.

They chatted for a little while and asked each other random questions.

Time passed by, and it was nearly ten in the morning. It was time for them to part ways. Miley somehow cursed herself for telling him that she needed to leave at ten. She could have made other decisions like stay with Nick until they get tired of seeing and talking to each other.

"Thanks for the coffee." She enjoyed hanging out with him. She was so grateful that she ran into him that day.

"It was my pleasure." he was hoping he would see her again tomorrow, but then, he remembered that she would be going on a trip. "When are you coming back from your mini vacation?"

"After a week, maybe."

"We should talk again. Text me when you get back," he reminded her.

"I will." She smiled and gave him a warm hug. "Your sister loves you too," she whispered.

They pulled away, and Nick grinned at her.

"Thank you. Take care, okay?" He felt so concerned about her, like she needed to be protected or something. It was a weird feeling for him.

She nodded and they said their goodbyes before parting ways once again.

* * *

That night, Miley was walking down an alley; she had gone to the drug store to buy some medication for her headache. She pulled her sweater closer to her, to somehow fight the cold wind. It was a cold night and she was freezing. A faint sound of footsteps rattled her, causing her to turn around. She looked around for any sign of a person or animal behind her. She felt scared that someone was following her, but there was none. Turning back around, she found a guy she was dreading to see. Too bad she couldn't escape now.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it took me a while to post this. I really needed to revise it over and over again. Haha. I've been busy the past week, so forgive me. =) I hope you all liked this chapter! A cliff hanger, eh? Exciting isn't it? I wanted to add suspense, so there ya go! I'm gonna start writing chapter four, but I've got the idea in my mind. I know you all are going to love it. Please hit the REVIEW button and tell me what you think of this chapter. =) **

***NEW FANFIC - I'm going to post a new fanfic SOON. Well, it isn't new. It's just a revised edition. But I promise it would be more awesome than  
the old one. HAHA. Want to make a wild guess? =)**

*******TUMBLR - IF YOU LOVE JELENA, I WRITE FANFICS TUMBLR: nileyjelenalooover **

***THANK YOUs**

** THANKS to my dear friend Shannen for helping me edit this chapter. xD**

** I've decided to resume in replying to your reviews so here it goes…**

**_ Gabby, Simar, NickJisoffmychain2828, anon, Jancy, MissQueenyB – THANK YOU GUYS! =*_**

**_ Lindalc – awwww! Thank you! I hope you won't stop reading too! =_**

**_ CyrusObsessed – I really kept Miley's character hard to figure out, but everything will unfold slowly as time goes by. Haha Oh, and thank you!_**

**_ Julia – Oh, hi Julia! Thank you! =D_**

**_ MnM16 – awwwwh! Thank you! You are awesome too! _**

** TO ALL MY READERS… I LOVE YOU!**

***SELENA - I named Nick's sister Selena. Idk why. LOL. But I love SEL. =)_  
_**

**_xonileylooover_**


	4. No place to go

**NOBODY'S HOME**

**Chapter 3: No place to go**

_**She wants to go home,  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies,  
Broken inside  
With no place to go,  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

* * *

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

It was four in the afternoon the next day. Nick was on his way to a meeting with his old friends, so he stopped by a special cake store in town to buy dessert. He parked his car, went inside the store, bought lemon bars, and left immediately. He was already late for the meeting, but he still insisted on stopping by to buy some sweets. He was on his way back to his car when he passed by a small alley and saw a familiar brunette out of the corner of his eye. She was curled up, sitting against the wall helplessly. She looked in pain as she had her arms wrapped around her belly. Her face was somewhat hidden by her layers of hair, but he recognized her. He knew it was Miley.

"Miley?" he called softly as he approached her confusedly.

_Why would she be here?_ he thought. She had told him she would be spending the rest of the week at Maryland.

Miley looked up towards the person who called her name. When realization hit her, she got up and reached for her backpack, ready to run away.

"Miley, wait!" Nick yelled as he ran closer to her.

"Leave me alone." She was struggling on her feet. She looked like she was limping.

Running wasn't really an option for her. Her body was killing her. Pain coursed all over her body as she struggled to get away from Nick.

"I want to help you!" He was able to reach her. He touched her arm gently and she flinched at the contact.

She felt so cold even though she was wearing her jacket already. Her backpack was heavy, and her legs shook lightly and gave up on her.

He dropped the items he was holding, before he wrapped his arms around her in attempt to help her up.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" She was terrified he had to see her like this. She wanted to break free from his arms, but she was too weak to protest.

His eyes stayed focus on her. He could see that she was in pain. He didn't know why, but he wanted to help her. He couldn't just leave her alone in this unsafe place.

"Hey, I won't hurt you. Just let me help. We don't have to talk about it. Just let me drive you home," he told her softly.

_Home_, she thought.

"Please?" he said, trying to convince her.

She looked in his eyes and all she saw was pure sincerity. She slightly shook in his arms. She was feeling cold and it wasn't even that cold outside. Her body was getting weaker, ready to give up on her anytime. She thought it would be the end of her life; until Nick came along unexpectedly. She couldn't reject an opportunity like this, so she nodded her head even though she still felt unsure.

Nick supported her with one arm as he wore her backpack. He picked the paper bag of the food he bought, before he scooped up Miley in his arms bridal style. He walked to his car and he got her inside it before he ran around to sit on the driver's seat. He drove out of parking and headed to the street he dropped-off Miley after their first meeting. It was a thirty-minute drive, and they were awkwardly quiet in the car but Nick promised not to talk about it. He was worried for her, but he didn't want her to push him away, so he had to keep quiet.

"Tell me where your house is." They were already on the street and Nick realized he didn't know where exactly her house was.

She kept quiet as she hugged herself. She didn't want him to know.

"Is it on another street? It's okay," he assumed.

"Don't take me home, please." She said it in a whisper. She tried her best to avoid telling him, but she couldn't take it.

He parked the car at the side of the street and looked at her direction. All he saw was how hurt and broken she was. He wanted to help.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said worriedly.

Miley looked down on her hands shyly. She didn't want to let him know yet.

"I've got nowhere else to go. I don't know what to do anymore." She was crying at the moment. She didn't want him to know, but she didn't have a choice.

"Did you run away again?" He was sure that she ran away again, and he was willing to talk to her parents and defend her. "I'll talk to your parents, it'll be alright."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She lifted her head up and he saw the terror in her eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't... I don't want to go back," she said dreadfully.

Tears stained her powdered cheeks and it revealed something to his sight.

"Wait..." He reached for something on his glove compartment and got himself a piece of wet tissue.

Miley got so confused at that moment, but not until she felt him wipe something on the corner of her mouth. She felt pain as he did, and that was when she realized what was happening.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, staring at a bruise she tried to cover with make-up. He was sure the bruise was new. "Did someone from your house hit you?" he asked.

She didn't say anything. She just looked down to her hands and cried more. He felt a bit scared for her. The thought of someone hurting Miley, made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Take me with you." It was just a whisper, but he heard it. It was a very simple plea, and she sounded totally shy. He would do anything to get her out of this place right now in a heartbeat.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll take you home with me." He caressed the side of her face gently, and she felt somewhat happy that she told him. Well, she didn't tell him exactly. Nick figured it out himself, and Miley haven't told him everything yet. "You're gonna be okay."

He squeezed her hand gently before moving his attention to the road, so he could take her home.

* * *

They arrived at his apartment in less than half an hour. He helped her out and carried her bridal style towards the house while blush rose to Miley's cheeks.

"You can stay here as long as you want." He set her down on the couch and she sat up carefully.

"Nick, that's too much," she said, feeling so shy.

He sat down beside her and held her hands softly. "I can't let you sleep on the streets. I won't let you go back to your house either. They are hurting you there. I don't want you to get hurt."

Miley smiled in happiness. She finally found someone who wanted to take her in his home. She felt nothing but gratefulness for everything he offered to her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked nicely.

She smiled and nodded her head shyly. The truth is, her stomach was grumbling and she wanted to eat so badly.

"Just stay here and lie down while I get your food."

She agreed and watched him walk inside the kitchen. Her body has gotten so weak due to her hungriness and her bruises; it was torturing her and she just wanted to scream. She looked around the living room and gazed at the picture frames placed on the shelves. She wanted to look at them closely but she was too tired to move.

"When have you last eaten?" he asked as he walked back in the living room holding a plate and a glass of water.

"I was able to eat dinner yesterday." She blushed in embarrassment. Her dinner was only a sandwich and she had to beg to get it.

"What about today?" he sat beside her and he handed her the glass of water as she sat up carefully.

"I haven't eaten," she said timidly.

"You're lucky because I made chicken noodle soup this morning." He then noticed that her hand was slightly shaking. She might drop the glass of water if he wouldn't hold it for her. He quickly grabbed the glass and placed it on the coffee table. "You need to eat. You're getting weaker."

He fed her, and Miley's stomach felt relieved.

"You're an amazing cook!" she said as she emptied the bowl of soup he was holding.

He chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"I think you really need to rest." He laughed lightly as he sat the bowl down on the coffee table. "Do you want to get in the tub? I could prepare you a warm bath. It will soothe your bruises if you still have more." He was sure she has bruises on some parts of her body.

"Yeah, I would like that." She smiled at him warmly.

Nick said something about getting the tub ready, so he let Miley in the living room for a while. He came back after a couple of minutes and he carried her towards the bathroom in the guestroom. He sat her on the chair inside, before he turned off the faucet.

"There, it's warm. Do you need help in anything?" he said as he approached her. "Let me take off your jacket," he offered before she could even answer his first question.

"No," she immediately replied. She was ashamed of the bruises covering her body, and she didn't want him to see them.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's just me." He was being so sweet to her. How could she reject his help? She gave out a sigh as she nodded her head, giving him permission.

He carefully pulled off her jacket, and it revealed a couple of bruises on her arms.

"These bruises are bad," he said as he inspected it with his eyes.

"Don't touch it." Fear was evident in her voice. It hurts when someone touches them.

"I won't." He smiled at her so her worries would go away.

"W-would you help me with my clothes?" She couldn't get off of her clothes by herself. A blush crept to her cheeks and she bit her lower lip in embarrassment.

"Okay, then." He already saw her naked the first time he found her, so it wasn't a big deal to him.

He helped her strip off her clothes until her bra and underwear were the things that were left. He saw more bruises and he tried his best not to let a tear fall from his eyes. The person who did this to her was so cruel.

"They are so many." He sighed at the sight of her bruise-covered body. "Who did this to you?" he asked, but she stayed silent, biting her lower lip. "Whoever it is, they wouldn't hurt you anymore." He smiled at her comfortingly. He wanted her to feel safe with him. He dropped the topic, knowing she wasn't ready to tell him yet. "Still need help?" he confirmed, referring to her last two clothing.

"I should leave my underwear on. But would you help me with my bra, please?" she asked shyly.

He went to her back so he wouldn't see much of her chest, and he gingerly unhooked her bra. She quickly covered her chest with her arms in embarrassment. He picked her up and slowly placed her in the tub. She squirmed at the feeling of the hot water against her skin, but she soon relaxed.

"I'll just clean the room a bit, and put some bed sheets," he said as he got up.

"Nick?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it anyway.

"Yeah?" He turned around and looked back at her.

"I get scared when I'm alone," she confessed shyly. "Could you leave the door open so I could see you?"

"Sure." He smiled and turned around towards the door. He left it open as he prepared some stuff for the room.

* * *

The day passed by just fine. Nick gave Miley some painkillers, so her body didn't feel much pain like before. Tears streamed down from her eyes as she stared at the ceiling of Nick's guest room. She wasn't crying because of sadness or pain; she was crying because she felt so lucky to have someone who wanted to help her. She was thankful that Nick found her that morning. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be lying in a comfortable bed, wearing clean clothes, and staying safe in a very nice house. He took good care of her as if they have been friends for so long.

The door creaked open and Miley quickly wiped her tears in realization that Nick was checking on her.

"Hey, are you crying?" He sounded worried as he walked in the room and approached her.

She sat up slowly and chuckled lightly at her over-dramatic self.

"I'm just happy I found a person like you." She wiped more of her tears, and he did the same to her as he let out a chuckle.

"Can we be friends?" He asked timidly.

"Of course! I never had a good friend for a long time." She didn't even realize she dropped hints again. "I'm not ready to talk about it," she said, pertaining to the explanation of everything that happened to her.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me if you are not comfortable. But I will always be here in case you need someone to talk to."

She nodded and smiled at him. _How did I get so lucky?_ she thought.

"Do you want to come to the living room? We could watch TV or something; only if you're feeling better."

She nodded her head in approval, and she got up from the bed. She could stand and walk a bit better than before. The warm bath and painkillers really helped.

"Come on," he said, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist to help her walk towards the living room.

* * *

It was eight in the evening and Miley felt sleepy already. She and Nick were sitting in the couch, just watching a show he liked. Just a few more minutes and Miley was out like a light. She wasn't able to sleep at all last night because of the shooting pain she was feeling, but now that she was sheltered, she figured she could catch some needed sleep. Nick immediately noticed she was already asleep, so he carefully carried her towards the guest's room. He lay her down on the bed gently, careful not to hurt or wake her. He stayed there beside her for a while and watched her sleep, before he went back to the living room to finish watching his favorite show.

Miley woke up the next day feeling refreshed and relieved than the past days. She was still trying to get used to her new surroundings, so she felt a bit disorientated when she opened her eyes. When she finally remembered how she got there, she smiled in delight that she was safe in the care of Nick. She swore she would forever thank him for taking her in his wonderful home.

"How was your sleep?" A voice startled her a bit. She looked over to the direction where the voice came out, and she saw Nick by the door of the room.

"It was fine." She smiled and greeted him good morning. He greeted back as she slowly sat up on her bed.

He walked inside and felt her forehead for a fever. She looked fine, so he smiled.

"I'm going to cook some breakfast. Would you be ok here?" he asked nicely.

"No, I'll come with you." She immediately got off from bed and wore her slippers. "I'll wash my face and brush my teeth first." She made her way to the bathroom and did whatever she had to do.

Breakfast was nice. Miley helped him prepare the food. She thought it would be one of the good ways to thank him for taking care of her.

"I'm ready," she blurted out when they were finished eating their breakfast. Her voice was soft but tough, letting him know that she was serious about it.

"Ready for what?" He was totally confused. It was very random.

"To talk." She looked him in the eyes and she felt so comfortable to tell him. She knew she could trust him with everything she would tell him.

He smiled lightly and nodded. He was happy that she was ready to confide in him.

"Okay then. I'll make some coffee and we would talk in the living room."

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS =) IF YOU'RE READING THIS RIGHT NOW, PLEASEEEEE SEND ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. TELL ME IF IT'S BORING OR SOMETHING. HAHA. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR FEEDBACKS. THANK YOU!**

**_Julia – I just realized I don't have a name for the guy yet. Hahahaha Thanks, btw._**

**_beauty0102, MissQueenyB, NickJisoffmychain2828 –Thank you, guys! =) _**

**_CyrusObsessed – I LOVE SELENA! 3 hahaha Idk why I made her Nick's dead sister. Lol. Hahahaha Thank you!_**

**_Simar – Miley would be staying with Nick, so MORE NILEY SCENES to come! xD Thank you!_**

**THANKS TO MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT A LOT! =) **

**OT: I'm super obsessed with Delta Goodrem's songs. HAHAHA**

**_xonileylooover_**


	5. Broken inside

**NOBODY'S HOME**

**Chapter 5: Broken inside**

_**She wants to go home,  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies,  
Broken inside**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

A sigh escaped Miley's lips as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Nick to come back into the living room. She had a very traumatic past that she didn't want anyone to know. But when Nick came into her life, she felt like telling him everything about herself. It scared her a lot because she never felt that way before.

She suddenly started to feel sharpness on a certain spot on her tummy, and she knew it wasn't because of starvation because she just had a big breakfast. But then, she knew she had eaten a lot of food this morning and it might have caused indigestion. In addition, it seemed like the painkillers she took were slowly subsiding because more pain started to shoot through her body. She cried and wrapped her arms around her tummy; as if doing such thing would stop the pain she was feeling.

"Nick... Nick!" she called out crying.

Nick noticed the hurt in her voice, so he immediately left the kitchen to go check on her.

"Miley? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside her curled-up figure on the couch. By the look of her face, he knew she was in pain.

"Everything hurts," she whispered as she hugged herself dearly.

He brushed his thumb on one of the bruises on her arm, and she winced agonizingly in pain.

"The medicines might have lost their effect earlier than what we were expecting. You weren't supposed to take another dose yet."

"But it hurts..."

He caressed her arms as he attempted to soothe her. She was writhing in pain, and he knew he had to give her another dose of medication.

"I'm going to take you to bed," he told her as he picked her up, very careful not to cause her more hurt than before.

"I'm gonna be fine. I have gone through this." It was a whisper, as if she only meant to say that to herself. But he heard her.

Confusion washed over his face as he looked at her. _What did she meant when she said she had gone through this?_ he asked himself.

They arrived in her room, and he gently placed her on her bed.

"Here, take these... It will make you feel better." He gave her two pills of painkiller and she drank it with the help of a glass of water. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

She shook her head and laid slowly on her bed.

He has decided not to question her at the moment; she needed some rest.

"Have some rest." He covered her small body with her blanket, and he stayed sitting at the edge of the bed, as he waited for her to sleep.

"I promise I'll tell you later."

"Okay, you can tell me later when you feel better. Go to sleep. I'll watch over you."

Nick held her hand and caressed it as she slowly fell in deep slumber. He could see that she was in extreme pain because she was slightly wincing. He did his best to soothe her because he couldn't stand watching her suffering in pain. If only he could give her some more pain killers, he would have given it to her.

* * *

Nick was watching TV in the living room an hour later, when he heard Miley crying in her room. He got worried, so he rushed towards the bedroom, where he saw Miley whimpering in her sleep.

"Miley?" he shook her lightly, but she didn't wake up. He felt so nervous, thinking she wouldn't wake up, so he shook her body until he saw her ocean blue eyes. "Miley! Wake up, it's just a dream."

She breathed heavily as she looked around the room with fear evident in her eyes.

"You're okay, you're safe," Nick caressed her face lovingly, trying his best to soothe her. "Do you want me to hold you?"

She nodded and eagerly snuggled closer to his chest, when he lay down beside her. Although he felt surprised with her sudden attachment to him, he let her hold onto him because he knew it would make her feel better.

"He was going to beat me again." It was just a whisper. Obviously, she didn't intend for him to hear her, but he did, and he got so curious. She held onto the front of his shirt tightly, as Nick pulled her closer to him.

"Who?" He was quite confused because she didn't tell exactly who she was talking about.

"My foster brother, Leo." More tears fell from her eyes as she finally confessed it.

Nick felt hurt that someone had beaten her. She just said it was her foster brother; Nick didn't even know she was adopted. He has so many questions in his head, but he didn't want to shock her. She finally opened up, and that was what mattered to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She felt scared and unsafe as horrific images flashed in her head, and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, then. Just take deep breaths and relax."

She felt relieved that he didn't ask more of it. Everything was just too much for her, and she couldn't just say it all at once; it was too hurtful to do that.

"Stay here with me; I don't get scared when you're here."

"Okay, I wouldn't leave."

"I would feel better if you would rub my back," she suggested with a pretty smile on her face; how could he ever say no to her request?

"I'll keep you safe." He held her and caressed her back, as he watched her sleep.

* * *

It was around six in the evening and Nick was in the kitchen, cooking Chicken noodle soup for Miley's dinner. She slept well, and Nick stayed beside her the whole time. Although her bruises still hurt, she felt better when she woke up. She was soaking in the bath tub at the moment, just enjoying the feeling of warm water on her skin. Nick soon got finished cooking, and he went in the bathroom to help Miley out of the tub. He helped rubbing pain reliever cream on her bruises. Miley stayed in bed while he fed her his delicious soup. She loved it, and Nick's ears kept on clapping as she showered him with compliments.

Around eight in the evening, Miley lay on her bed, staring the ceiling. She had told Nick that she wanted to be alone, so he granted her wish.

_**Flashback**_

A woman in her late twenties scooted down in front of a little girl, who was grinning at her happily.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked the little girl.

"Miley!" The girl smiled brightly, and the woman looked delighted to meet her.

"Her name is Miley Ray. She was such a happy little girl when we got her here in the orphan, and she served as a ray of sunshine to us nuns," the nun gleefully shared as she caressed Miley's brown locks. Miley was truly one of their favorites.

"You look adorable, sweetie. Do you want to go home with us?" the woman asked Miley as she gestured to the man behind her. The man gave Miley a smile and a very friendly wave as the two of them locked eyes.

Miley nodded her head and felt excited, knowing she would finally have a mom and dad.

"We'll adopt her."

Dark brown curls, ocean blue eyes, cute button nose, pink kissable cheeks, and beautiful bright smile, those were the facial characteristics of a smart and cheerful little girl named Miley. Despite her very tragic past, this girl might be the most adorable kid you would ever meet. No one ever told her about her past, but she didn't even bother asking. She was a happy and contented little girl. With regards to her past, her mom was just sixteen and her dad was eighteen when she was born. Her parents were forced to live together, because of the baby. Her mom, Tish, suffered from post-partum depression after giving birth to her. Tish accidentally burned their house while her husband and daughter were sleeping. Miley miraculously survived, but her parents didn't. She was just five months old when she was given to the hands of nuns in an orphanage. She grew there as a very happy and bubbly little girl. She first got adopted when she was five years old. Carol and her husband, Noel, didn't have a child, so they have decided to adopt. They adopted Miley and they didn't regret that decision. She served as the light in their small family, and they treated her like their own child. She was a very loving daughter and smart student. She stayed with the couple until she was fifteen years old. You might be wondering what happened when she was fifteen. Well, she lived a happy life with them, until her dad cheated on her mom.

"You a**h***! Get out of this house! Don't even try going back ever again!" Carol yelled at Noel as the man rushed out of the house.

Miley saw the whole scene as she cried while sitting on the staircase. Carol heard someone crying, and she felt guilty when she saw her daughter sitting on the middle of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, baby." Carol took her daughter in a tight embrace as they both cried.

"I love you," Miley told her mom. She couldn't believe her dad would cheat on her mom.

"I love you too, Miley. Promise that you'll never leave mommy?"

"I promise."

Miley's foster parents got a divorce, and her mom got custody of her. Carol went into depression. Miley had to watch her mother cry to sleep and sometimes drink some alcohol. She got worried for her mom a lot. She took care of her mom, but no matter how hard she tried, her mom never got better. In not less than a month later, Carol committed suicide.

Miley stood shocked in horror when she saw her mom lying on the bed, with blood slipping from her wrist.

"Mom! Mom! No! Wake up! I love you! Don't leave me, mom!" She cried and yelled as she shook her mom awake, but Carol's eyes never opened again. Carol loved Miley with all her heart, but it wasn't enough for her to stay alive for her daughter. Everything was too much for her.

Noel didn't want to adopt Miley anymore. Miley was heartbroken because she loved her dad too. She didn't even expect he would push her away. Right after Carol's burial, Noel drove Miley back to the orphanage and Miley said goodbye with tears in her eyes.

"I love you daddy, even if you hurt mommy. Thank you for taking care of me," Miley said as she hugged her father goodbye. Noel didn't say a word. He didn't feel anything, either. He felt numb due to everything that happened to him.

Miley wasn't the same bubbly and energetic type of person anymore. Her former foster mother's death really affected her. She was depressed, but she knew there was a good life waiting for her somewhere. She believed that everything happened for a reason. Being back in the orphanage somehow cheered her up. The nuns and the other orphans there were all nice to her. After two weeks, she was adopted by a couple who has a son but also wanted a daughter.

"We'll adopt her," the man told the nun nicely.

"Really?" Miley never felt that nervous in her life before, but she was happy and excited that someone wanted to adopt her again.

"Yes, go pack your things," the woman in front of Miley patted her cheek lightly, and the fifteen year old girl excitedly ran to her room to pack her things.

Her second foster parents were nice too. They loved having her. But her foster brother got jealous. He was cold to her, and she thought he would grow out of his immaturity. After two years, his emotions got the best of him. He started hitting her because it made him feel better.

"Stop! Please! Don't'!" she begged, crying as he threw a few punches on her.

"Shut up! Don't ever think of telling mom and dad. I'll kill them in front of you, if you did!" he threatened her.

She saw the raging anger in his eyes. She got scared. She didn't want him to kill their parents, so she just shut her mouth and cried. It was hard for her to cover up her bruises. She took a lot of painkillers, and she would cry herself to sleep almost every night. She wished she would just die, so she could easily escape her terrible situation.

Leo made up stories to make his parents hate Miley. He told them she slept with boys, did drugs, and failed her grades, when all she did was the opposite of whatever mean things he said. Their parents believed his lies, and told her she was a disappointment, and that she shouldn't have existed in this world. Leo did the same in their school. He spread false rumors about her, so everyone backed away. Miley felt alone for a long while. She took their judgments seriously, and she felt insecure.

A week ago, Leo, her foster brother, told her to run far away from their place. But with the money Miley has saved, she couldn't afford going out of the state. Unfortunately, Leo found her yesterday and he beat her again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Miley sobbed as scenes from her past got relived in her brain. She was horrified of it all. All she wanted was a good family. She wanted someone who could love her forever, just someone who would care for her. She slowly slipped out of her bed and out of her room. She wanted everything to end; to die just to make things easy. After all, no one really cared about her.

Nick got awakened by the sudden shifting on his bed. He opened his eyes and saw that Miley was sobbing on his chest. Nick wrapped his arms tightly around her. He didn't know what happened, but he just held her close and whispered soothing words in her ear.

Just a few minutes ago, Miley wanted to end her life, but her heart opposed. As if her feet had a mind of its own, it brought her to Nick's room instead. She tried her best to control her sobs as she tip-toed towards his bed, and when she got beside him, she immediately nestled her head on his chest. She snuggled in his arms, where she felt the safest she has ever felt in a very long time.

* * *

**AN: HELLO GUYS! Sorry if if takes me forever to update. I'm truly busy with my suckish life. -_-**

**Hahaha. I hope you liked this chapter. It was crappy. Probably because I wasn't in the mood to write… but here it is. Your reviews would probably help clear my mind, so fill my review page! Hahahaha thank you for the previous reviews ;)**

**_xonileylooover _**


	6. Be strong, now

**NOBODY'S HOME**

**Chapter 6: Be strong, now**

_**Be strong, be strong, now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs,  
where she belongs**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

It was a very chilly morning, but both Miley and Nick were warmly snuggled onto each other's bodies. Miley slipped inside Nick's bedroom the previous night, sobbing uncontrollably. She wanted to run away, but then she didn't want to leave him. Her longing for his warm embrace was prevailed over her longing to run away. She felt safer in his arms. Nick on the other hand, felt surprised with her sudden outburst. He hated seeing her cry, so he just took her in his arms with no questions asked. He was a bit disorientated when he opened his eyes. The sunlight greeted his vision and a warm body was pressed against his own. He looked down and soon realized that it was Miley. Her face was buried into his chest, and her grip on his arm was kinda tight for someone who was sleeping.

"Hey, you're awake... are you feeling hurt?" he asked when he felt her stir and open her ocean blue eyes.

She looked around her surroundings for a while, before she realized what had happened the previous night. Her gaze soon fell onto Nick's face and she gave him a small smile in return to his kindness.

"Not that much," she murmured.

"Your bruises are slowly fading," he mentioned as he examined her exposed skin.

She sighed in relief. She wanted her bruises to fade away immediately. It always reminded her of her horrific past.

"What happened to you last night? You came here crying." His brows were creased in frustration, but concern was visible through his voice and facial expression.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied with another sigh as she looked down, so he wouldn't be able to look in her eyes. But then, she couldn't fool Nick. He knew that something was wrong.

"Well, did you sleep well?" He had decided to drop the subject for a while. He wanted her to tell him everything when she was ready. Right at that moment, he just wanted to hold and soothe her.

"Yes. I liked sleeping in your arms." Her face was raised so she could look in his eyes. Her ocean eyes were filled with such honesty, happiness, and delight. He was glad that he somehow eased the pain she was feeling.

"You did? That's good." He smiled and caressed her hair lightly. She loved it when he touches her hair.

* * *

They just finished lunch and Miley finally told Nick about her past. He was surprised on how a girl like Miley could handle it all. Her life story was in no doubt tragic. Just the thought of her crying in terror during the time where she found her lifeless mother, was heartbreaking. The image of a helpless Miley being beaten her foster brother was something he couldn't endure to think of. It was horrifying. She was so small and defenseless. But she was strong to overcome all those terrifying incidents. To be honest, he thought she was braver than him; it even made him more proud of her. After everything she had told him, he understood her better.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked hesitantly as he caressed her arms in attempt to soothe her.

"Sure." She felt kinda nervous for his question, but she shrugged it off.

"You told me you wanted to die. Why did you go to my room instead?" he asked her with confusion evident in his voice.

Miley felt her cheeks blush. She didn't really understand herself at that moment.

"I don't know. I guess I remembered you. You took good care of me, and I didn't want to upset you. And then I just felt so safe in your arms. Like no one could harm me and I felt like you care for me." Her eyes bore into his chocolate brown ones. She was being truthful and he saw it in her eyes.

"I do. I want to keep you safe." He smiled at her and brought his hand to her cheek.

"For how long, Nick?"

"Until you are ready to get on your own feet."

She looked down to her lap and fiddled with her fingers as she felt uneasy.

"I don't think I would ever get on my own feet," she whispered. Her heart as full of self doubt, and Nick was ready to take the responsibility to make her feel that there was something more waiting for her outside the limitations that everyone, including herself, had set for her.

"I'll help you, don't worry too much. We'll do it slow." He smiled at her and wiped her tears from all the crying she had done from her story-telling.

"Thank you. I'm so happy I met you. I never thought I would be able to escape from him." Happy tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe that someone finally wanted to be with her, even though she thought she doesn't deserve to be with him.

"He wouldn't hurt you anymore. I'm here, okay?" he assured her. Finally, she felt safe and at ease.

Nick and Miley hugged each other. She felt extremely happy and grateful that not all men in the world had lost their kindheartedness.

"Come on," he said as he stood up from the couch and offered his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she gave out her hand to him.

"To the mall. I'll take you shopping," he told her with a big smile on his face.

"Nick, that's too much." She felt surprised. She didn't want to use much of his money. It didn't feel right for her. She thought she doesn't deserve it.

"No, it's not. Listen, my family… We have some extra money, and I'm going to use it to help such people like you, okay?" He felt a tad awkward in explaining it, but it seemed like he was able to explain it well. "Now go and take a bath," he said as he ushered her to the guest room, which would serve as her own room.

* * *

Nick was carrying almost ten shopping bags of Miley's clothes when they were done shopping. They walked through the parking lot, with Miley timidly trailing behind him. She felt so shy that he had to buy all of that stuff for her. He seemed to notice Miley's uneasiness as he closed the back compartment of his car.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Nick asked worriedly as he caressed her arm. "Do you want something we forgot to buy? Just tell me."

"No," she whispered warily. "I'm just not used to having someone buy me expensive stuff." Her cheeks blushed and she bit her lower lip in embarrassment. Nick couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked adorable. He couldn't believe he could make her blush.

"Oh, shhhh… You have to get used to it," he said as he led her to the passenger seat.

"Are we going home?" Miley asked Nick as he drove out of his parking spot.

"We're going to have dinner," he told her with his knee-weakening smile.

They soon parked on a parking lot outside a fancy restaurant, and Nick helped Miley out of the car.

"Joe! Demi!" Nick greeted as he and Miley met the said people at the reception area inside the restaurant.

"Hey, you've been busy, man," Joe said as he hugged his brother.

"I know. I had meetings everywhere," Nick said with a sigh. "Anyway, this is Miley, a new friend of mine," he gestured towards Miley's direction as he introduced her.

"I'm Joe, Nick's older brother," Joe said as he extended his hand towards her.

Miley gave him a smile and gladly shook his head. His face resembled a much matured-looking Nick. They don't look alike that much, but she could point out some of their similar features. He has brown eyes and curly hair like Nick's, but his hair was more of wavy than curly. Nick's hair was curlier, and Miley loved twirling some strands in her finger. She had also observed that he looked much leaner than his younger brother, because Nick has more muscles. Miley let go of his hand, and he then gestured to his right where a brunette woman stood with one of her arm wrapped around Joe's waist. Miley thought that she looked beautiful, nothing like herself.

"This is Demi, my girlfriend," Joe said to Miley.

"Oh, hi Miley, I'm Demi," Demi said as she extended her hand. She gave Miley her very unique smile, the one that Miley envied most about her, right at that moment. Miley shook her hand and they had some small talk while waiting for their table to be prepared. After a few moments, the waitress led them to their table. Joe and Demi sat on one side of the booth, while Nick and Miley sat on the opposite side.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick asked when he noticed the tension that Miley was feeling. He squeezed her hand and caressed it softly with her thumb. "Just relax, Miley. They are harmless." It was crazy because it only took just a few strokes of his thumb on her hand to soothe her nerves.

They ordered food and chatted for a while as they waited for it to get served. Nick had warned Joe beforehand not to bombard Miley with personal questions, so Joe and Demi kept their mouth shut. They actually liked Miley, but they were aware that there was something mysterious about her. Joe and Nick almost did all the talking. Although Miley didn't feel too left-out, the questions asked to her were very common and not that intriguing. Nick made her feel comfortable, always acknowledging her presence.

"So you're Nick's new friend?" Demi asked Miley in a very teasing way. They were waiting for the bill, when Demi finally asked. Both she and Joe were totally clueless about her. They didn't even know if Nick was dating Miley.

"Yeah," Miley replied softly as she tried her best not to blush.

"Mom and dad wouldn't believe you're dating again," Joe commented, and the tension got started.

"Nick and I aren't dating," Miely admitted as she bit her lower lip shyly.

"Oh," both Joe and Demi replied in unison. They were quite expecting that Nick and Miley were dating.

"We're just friends," Nick relied cooly as he gave Miley a sweet smile. I t was obvious that he likes her.

_Maybe friends with benefits_, Joe thought to himself.

"Okay, then. We better get going," Joe said.

"It was nice meeting you," Joe and Demi told Miley.

"You too," Miley replied with a smile on her face. She actually liked them. But she felt so uncomfortable because she had to hide a lot of things from them. But she knew everything would get better in time. She got Nick to help her get back on her feet.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to update earlier! =( Too busy with life. *sigh***

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please send me your feedback by hitting the REVIEW button below. Pretty pleaseeee? =)  
**

**Thanks for all of your love and support! I have revised the outline of this story. It seems like it would have 4-5 more chapters ;)  
**

**follow me on tumblr if you like niley and jelena =) _nileyjelenalooover_ is my tumblr  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	7. Open your eyes

**NOBODY'S HOME**

**Chapter 7: Open your eyes**

_**Open your eyes and look outside,  
find the reasons why  
you've been rejected  
and now you can't find what you left behind**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Her hands were tied together as the guy in front of her threw punches at her fragile little body as if she was his punching bag. She tried crying and begging for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. She thought that it was no use if she would continue to plead for him to stop hurting her, so she just stopped talking so she could save up her energy.

"Stop acting all sweet to my mom, do you hear me?" he spat in her ear and she just nodded her head in fear. "Ever since you came into this family, my parents have given so much attention on you! They are MY PARENTS! STOP STEALING THEM!" he yelled at her as he pulled on her hair. He placed his mouth on her neck and her eyes got wide in surprise. He continued placing sloppy kisses around her neck as she writhed in agony. "It's my lucky day today… I get to see and touch a girl's body," he said as she flinched when she felt his hand underneath her shirt.

"No, please…" she cried and he slapped her across the face.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at her.

She was just sixteen back then, and her body was still on developmental process to maturity. She was such a shy and conservative girl at that time; she didn't want anyone to see her like what he was attempting to see in her. He was seventeen at that time, and he enjoyed the sight of her.

"MILEY?" A voice interrupted her. "Miley, wake up." The voice was soothing, not unlike her foster brother's voice.

Miley opened her eyes and saw Nick staring down at her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're okay. It was just a nightmare," he whispered gently in her ear.

Miley cried in Nick's arms. She kept having nightmares about the time she was still living with her second foster family; when she was living with Leo. The memory kept haunting her even though she was already far and safe away from him.

When her tears had died down, Nick got up to get her some water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he watched her drink the water from the glass. Of course she wanted to talk about it.

After she was done drinking the water, Nick placed the glass on top of the side table. He moved back and sat cross-legged in front of her, so they could talk face to face.

Talking really helped Miley cope. She felt so relieved that she could talk about it with someone she really trusted. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. She opened up to him once again, and told him everything about that night. The certain memory was painful because Leo attempted to do something to her. It was a sickening thought because she was just sixteen, and she was all about waiting for the right man to come along in her life to love her and make her feel special.

"So, did he do something?" Nick asked as he caressed her hand soothingly. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. The image of a very innocent sixteen year-old Miley being abused by her foster brother was very haunting.

"No," she answered as she looked down on their joined hands. She loved it when Nick holds her hand or when he kisses her cheek and forehead. She loved it that he really cares for her.

He sighed in relief when he heard her say _no_.

"Then what happened?" he asked breathlessly.

"He just touched me." Her voice was low and shameful, and her cheeks turned light pink.

Nick moved closer towards her and he touched her face softly, so she would feel more comfortable. He made her look in his eyes and he soon found tears falling from them.

"Shhh, it's okay. Did he touch you every time he hurt you?" he asked with such sensitivity.

"No, he didn't touch me again after that. H-he told me I was ugly." She stuttered on the last word as sobs erupted from her throat.

"You're very beautiful, Mi." He kissed her temple again as he hugged her and rubbed her back.

"I love it when you call me, Mi," she whispered shyly as she bit her lower lip. She was gazing up at him with a small smile on her face as tears streamed down from her face. His words always made her smile.

He chuckled and just took her back in his warm embrace. He was feeling something else towards her, and he was certain with that. _Could it be love? _he asked himself.

"Come on, let's get you back to sleep," he whispered in hear ear.

She nodded and they both lay down on the mattress. They were inside Nick's room, because Miley always felt scared to sleep alone. He pulled the blanket and placed it on top of her body, making sure she was completely covered. It was very cold outside, and he didn't want her to catch a cold.

"Go to sleep now." He kissed her forehead and caressed her hair lovingly.

"I want to sleep in your arms," she whispered shyly.

"Okay." He pulled her closer and she cuddled onto him. His scent always made her feel relaxed, and his arms were like her shield from the outside world. She felt so safe with him.

"Thank you," she murmured softly.

He smiled and enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms. He waited for her breathing to go even, before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something, Mi," he said as he walked up to her.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

Nick grabbed her hand and led her towards the small couch in the room. They sat there and he took a deep breath before spilling the beans.

"I'm leaving for Connecticut in three weeks," he told her. Summer vacation would soon end and he had to be back to Connecticut to continue his studies.

"Oh," she whispered. _Maybe this is his way of telling me I need to get back on my feet and start a new life on my own, _she thought. "It's okay. I'll be okay on my own. I could start finding a good job next week, and then I could buy my own apartment," she told him uneasily.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," he said right away. He saw the hurt in her eyes. _God, I must have made her feel awful,_ he thought. He didn't want her to leave.

"What?" she asked as she felt confused.

"I want you to come with me to Connecticut," he told him nonchalantly.

She stared at his eyes for a moment to see if he was just playing with her, but all she saw was seriousness.

"I'll be okay here…" she said with her small voice.

"I don't want to leave you," he said as he kept his gaze on her eyes while he held her hands tightly.

"I promise I'll be fine." She felt scared to be alone again, but that was what she was supposed to be; alone. She thought that she could deal with it, and maybe she would be lucky enough to survive.

"You're very special to me and I couldn't imagine myself without you." He caressed the side of her face as he looked into her eyes tenderly. He wanted to be there for her and show her how beautiful life is. He knew she had a rough past, and he didn't want that to affect her future. He wanted to help her find happiness. "I… I think I'm falling for you, Mi," he finally admitted.

"What?" she asked ever so softly. _How could he fall in love with a girl like me?_ she asked herself.

"Come with me. I could tour you around Connecticut. You'll love it there," he said with a smile on his face, hoping she wouldn't bail on him.

Her lower lip quivered as she looked down and broke free from his gaze.

"I can't come with you," she whispered sadly.

He felt so confused. _There's nothing waiting for her in this place but trouble and pain, why would she want to stay here?_ he thought.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same for me. I just care for you a lot. If you don't feel the same, I'll respect it. I really want you to come. I want to give you a life that you deserve." He would do anything to make her come with him.

"You're not the problem, Nick. I feel the same for you… but…" she trailed off and bit her lower lip as tears fell from her eyes.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's holding you back," he said as he caressed the side of her face. She was still looking down. She was trying to control her sobs. She was dying to be with him, but she didn't want to be a burden to him.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered shyly.

Nick gasped at what he heard her say. He couldn't believe she didn't deserve to be loved and taken care of. He lifted her head, and this time she let him look in her eyes. Her eyes showed desperation. She longed for his love, but yet she was still scared to trust again and just get her heart broken in the end. She also thought she didn't belong in Nick's life. His family was high-class while she was just a homeless freak who just ran off from her foster home because her foster brother was physically abusing her. _Nick just feels sorry for you,_ she kept repeating in her head.

He shook his head as he stared at Miley, who was certainly broken.

"You deserve to be happy, Mi. You deserve to be loved," he whispered before he slowly leaned in and placed his lips on her soft ones.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his lips on hers. She was in her own happy place for a while, until several horrific images flooded her mind, which caused her to push Nick away from her. She stared at him wide-eyed before she broke down again and cried in hysterics when she realized she just pushed him away. It was just an impulse.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in between cries as she hugged herself.

He pulled the broken girl onto his lap and he held her tight in his arms. She held onto him and clutched on his shirt as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Miley fell asleep from crying, and Nick laid her comfortably on the bed. He looked down at her and watched her in her peaceful sleep. He didn't know what to do with her. She was so broken and she thought she didn't deserve to have him. But one thing's for sure. He would never give up on her. He would prove to her that he would be forever by her side no matter what happens.

"Nick… Nick…" he heard her whisper his name as her breathing quickened and her head started to move. He was already half asleep when he heard her because she had been out for almost an hour, but her voice startled him and eventually woke him up.

"Miley? Miley, I'm here. Wake up, I'm here," he whispered as he shook her body gently.

"Nick?" she called out as she opened her eyes.

"Here, hold my hand, it's me," he said quietly as he held her hand.

"I thought you left me," she whispered as she looked in his eyes with her lower lip trembling in fear.

"I would never leave you." He looked in her eyes sincerely, and he brought her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered with her soft baby voice.

"For what?" he asked, totally confused.

"I hurt you." She felt so bad that she had to hurt his feelings a while ago.

"You didn't." He gazed at her lovingly, telling her that everything's alright.

"I did. You kissed me and I pushed you away. I didn't mean to." Hurt was evident in her voice, telling him that she didn't really mean to push him away.

"It's okay. I wasn't hurt, Mi." He gave her a comforting smile and she nodded.

"He was the first and last person who kissed me," she said, talking about her foster brother. The kiss traumatized her because it was forced, and when Nick kissed her, it triggered the memory even though she loved Nick's kiss at first.

"Oh, Miley. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he caressed her face affectionately.

"W… would you kiss me again?" she asked as the color of her cheeks turned into a shade of pink.

Nick smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips lovingly.

She smiled in the kiss in delight. She loved the feeling of his kiss. She didn't feel afraid anymore.

"So, would you come with me to Connecticut?" he asked her eagerly after he pulled away.

"If you really want me to come," she whispered, smiling at him sweetly.

* * *

**AN: Awwww, isn't this chapter so sweet? Anyway, I'm back! HAPPY NILEY DAY! lol. hahaha  
****sorry if it was too late. I miss Niley. huhuhuhu. And Miley's getting married. wth. lol.  
**

***At first I was like... WHAAAAAAT? OKAY FINE. BE THAT WAY, MILEY. LOL.  
*After a few hours, I was like... OMG MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED. =")  
*After a day of intensive thinking... SHE CAN'T FREAKING MARRY HIM TOO SOON BECAUSE SHE'S JUST GONNA TURN 20, AND SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S WITH THE RUSH? I BELIEVE THAT IF YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER, YOU DON'T NEED A MARRIAGE TO BE COMMITTED TO EACH OTHER. LOL. EXCEPT IF YOU WANNA HAVE BABIES ALREADY. =))) [wait, I do believe in marriage, and it think it's very important in a relationship =) but I just think MIAM is rushed. I couldn't help but sense some oddity. lol] MAYBE IT'S JUST A PROMISE RING OR SOMETHING, WHICH WAS IN A FORM OF AN ENGAGEMENT RING. LOL  
*****After another day... IF MILEY IS HAPPY, I SERIOUSLY NEED TO MOVE ON AND LET THEM BE. loooooool.  
*NILEY DAY... OHMYGOOOOOSH I MISS NILEY SO MUCH. THEY NEED TO GET BACK. I NEED TO DO A ONESHOT. I NEED TO WRITE A CHAPTER FOR NOBODY'S HOME. OMFFFFGGGGG NILEY FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR.  
*NEXT DAY... MIAM IS GETTING MARRIED. HUHUHUHUHU. LOL**  


******OMG I'M SO EMOTIONAL. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I would update as soon as I can. I already know what to write next, so I hope it wouldn't be that long before the next chapter. **

******BUT I'M SERIOUSLY SAD THAT THIS STORY ISN'T GETTING MUCH REVIEWS. =""""""""""""""""""(  
**

******BUT thanks for your reviews, y'all are still awesome. xD If you wanna bug me, my tumblr is nileyjelenalooover  
**

******_xonileylooover_  
**


	8. Don't know where she belongs

**NOBODY'S HOME**

_**Chapter 8: Don't know where she belongs**_

_**Too many  
Too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Nick rolled to his side in his sleep. He was expecting he would be able to feel Miley's body, but when he patted the surface, it was empty. His eyes immediately fluttered open. She wasn't there beside him. He panicked and got up. His eyes searched the room for Miley, but she was nowhere in sight. He got up and walked towards the bathroom, but she wasn't there either.

Miley gasped when her finger accidentally touched the hot edge of the pan in front of her. She immediately ran towards the sink and turned on the faucet. The running cold water soothed her burnt skin, and soon she went back to cooking Nick's breakfast. After a few more minutes, she was already done frying the scrambled egg, bacon, and sausages. She heard the sound of the toaster and she grabbed the toasted bread to place it on the plate together with the food she just cooked. She loaded the toaster with two more slices of bread before she prepared a bowl of mixed berries. She wanted everything to be perfect. She tasted some small amount of the food she cooked, just to see if it tasted nice. Well, it was satisfactory level for her liking, but she didn't know if Nick would like it. She wanted to do something special to thank him for everything he had done for her, and she thought that breakfast in bed would be nice. She heard the toaster click again, and she turned around to get the bread. Her breath got caught in the throat when she saw Nick standing by the entrance to the kitchen, looking sexy as ever as he smirked at her. He had been standing there for almost three minutes, just enjoying watching his girlfriend be the cook for the moment. Miley looked like a deer caught with the headlights as she froze on her spot, staring at Nick. He was shirtless and she just wanted to gobble him up.

"Good morning to you too, baby," he greeted with a chuckle as he walked towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"You were supposed to be in bed, so I could serve you some breakfast," she pouted as she looked up to him.

"It's okay, baby. We could have breakfast here." He placed his lips on hers and she smiled in the kiss. "Thank you for breakfast. You really didn't have to," he said as he let her go, so she could finish his breakfast.

"I really want to do something for you. You always cook, and I figured I should make you breakfast since it's the only thing I could cook," she said as she placed the toasted bread on the plate.

"It looks delicious, baby," he said as he sat down in front of the dining table.

"You're lucky I didn't make cereal instead," she said with a chuckle as she poured orange juice on the glass beside his plate.

"I would still be grateful if it was cereal." He tugged her gently by the wrist and made her sit on his lap. He really appreciated her effort to make him breakfast, so he had decided to share it with her. "Come on, let's eat."

"But it's your breakfast," she pouted again.

"Everything that's mine is also yours, baby." He tucked some strands of her hear beneath her ear and he kissed her forehead softly. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have an amazing guy like Nick to love her. She once thought it wasn't possible.

* * *

"Mi?" Nick called out as he entered Miley's room. She was lying on the bed, having an afternoon nap. He quietly walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed. He gazed down at her sleeping form lovingly. He loved watching her sleep. He was about to ask her to come with him for a small gathering with his high school friends, but she was peacefully sleeping and he didn't want to interrupt. He leaned down and kissed her lips softy. It somewhat woke Miley a bit, but he stroked her hair, knowing it would make her fall asleep again.

"Nicky?" she whispered in her sleep.

"Go back to sleep, baby," he held her hand softly as he brushed her hair with his other hand.

MIley opened her eyes and looked around her. She slowly sat up and glanced at the clock on her side table. It was already five in the afternoon. She found a post-it note on the lamp and it read, "Dear Miley, I need to go out for a while with my high school friends. I thought you were awake, so I said yes. I couldn't back out now, because I have to get something from my friend. I'll see you later tonight. I'll be home around eight. I love you. Call me. Love, Nick."

Miley frowned at the thought of being alone the whole day. She used to like being alone, but now that she was with Nick, she felt like she would die without him. No one had ever made her feel as happy as what Nick was making her feel.

* * *

"I'm home, baby!" Nick said as he entered the front door of his apartment. He couldn't wait to give her his new present for her. He waited for her to rush towards him and hug him, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He felt anxious. He immediately checked her room; she wasn't there but her things were still there. It kinda made him calm down a bit because he first thought that she ran away again. The thought of her running away again made him feel sick to his stomach. He thought he wouldn't be able to survive without her.

His heart felt relieved when he entered his room and found her sleeping silently on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and caressed her face softly. He soon got up and went to the bathroom so he could prepare for bed. After exiting the bathroom, he went straight to bed, so he could cuddle with his love. His movements woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked up to him with a smile.

"Sorry, I fell asleep early," she whispered as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"It's okay, baby. I have something for you. I really want to give it to you tonight," he said excitedly as he pulled her up with him so they would be in a sitting position. He reached down and grabbed the paper bag he got from the store he happened to pass by earlier. "It's for you, baby. Open it," he said as he handed the paper bag to Miley.

Miley opened the paper bag and found a very colorful dream catcher inside. The colors were bright and lively; it wasn't the usual dream catcher that could be bought anywhere; it was a very unique and beautiful.

"It really caught my attention. I passed by this certain shop and its beauty caught my eye. When I saw it, I definitely thought about you. I know you always had bad dreams, and this might scare them away," he explained as he grazed the outer ring of the dream catcher with his thumb.

Nick fell in love with it on the first time he saw it. It reminded him of Miley, who was definitely one-of-a-kind and truly gorgeous, much like the dream catcher.

Miley grinned in delight. She wrapped her arms around Nick and nestled her face against his chest.

"Thank you. I love you, Nicky," she whispered as she held onto him tightly.

"I love you too, baby." He smiled at the thought that he made her happy. When they pulled away from the hug, he reached for something inside the paper bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Miley and she took it with her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Read it, baby," he said as he shifted on the bed and sat behind her, so she would be sitting in between his legs with her back against his chest.

Miley lowered her head and read the contents written on the paper.

_"This dream catcher intends to protect the sleeping individual from negative dreams, while letting positive dreams through. The positive dreams would slip through the hole in the center of the dream catcher, and glide down the feathers to the sleeping person below. The negative dreams would get caught up in the web, and expire when the first rays of the sun struck them._

_This dream catcher intends to brighten the bearer's outlook in life. Its colorful circle outer ring symbolizes happiness for eternity. The colorful and candy-like colors of the ring would give the bearer a sweet life. The purple color of the middle décor provides royalty to the bearer and at the same time would still maintain its subtle and demure being. The three feathers at the bottom stand for I love you."_

"It's beautiful," Miley whispered when she was done reading the description of the dream catcher.

"Now, let's place it here," he said as he took the dream catcher and hanged it on the headboard. He moved so they would be beside each other. He lay her down on the bed and he snuggled beside her.

"Thank you so much, baby." She moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You're very welcome. I just don't want to see you scared after you had a nightmare. Now you'll dream happy dreams only," he whispered sweetly as he caressed her arm.

She gazed up at him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You're my dream catcher, Nicky. I love you."

He sighed in delight as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"I love you too, baby," he murmured as he buried his face in her hair.

He loved her too much.

* * *

"Come on, Miles, I want to go shopping with you!" Demi pleaded.

"But I don't have any money," Miley explained shyly as she spoke against the receiver of her phone. Demi had called to invite Miley to go shopping with her.

Sure, Miley wanted to shop and hang out with Demi, but she was hesitant. She hadn't found a job do she doesn't have enough money to go shopping.

"Oh, don't mind that! I'll pay for whatever you like!" Demi said casually.

Miley bit her lip. That would be great, but she didn't want Demi to spend money on her.

"I'll talk to Nick about it," Miley said timidly.

"Okay, but I'll expect you to call me back, okay? ASAP!" Demi demanded. She really liked Miley and wanted to be close to her. Since shopping was the only effective way she could bond with her friends, she wanted to take Miley shopping. Money wasn't a big deal for her. Her family was wealthy, so she was more than willing to pay for her dear friend's purchases.

Miley ended the call with a sigh and then she saw Nick out of the corner of her eye, watching her closely.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"How do you know something's wrong?" she asked him in wonder.

"I could feel it," he whispered as he took her in his arms. He brushed some of the hair covering her face, and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Demi wants me to shop with her," she said as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong with that?" He stroked her cheek gently as he tried to figure her out.

"I don't have money. She offered to pay for the stuff I'm going to buy. You know I don't like it like that," she confessed as she leaned her head onto his chest.

"Yeah, we've been there before, but you gave in anyway," he told her teasingly as he placed a soft kiss on her temple. He loved kissing her.

"I couldn't resist you," she said with a pretty pout on her face

"Don't you really want to shop with Demi?" He was frustrated at Miley. He had seen how her eyes glowed when he took her shopping back then. He knew she loves shopping.

"I do, but I have more than enough clothes already, and I just don't want her to spend money on me," she said as she looked up to him with such honesty in her eyes. He just sighed in return.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked sincerely.

"Please? I really love Demi, but I just don't want people spending money for me," she reminded him and he just nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll take care of it." He gave her a sweet smile, but on the inside he was grinning evilly.

* * *

"Baby, where are we going?" Miley asked frustratingly as Nick playfully pushed her inside the bathroom in her bedroom, so she could take a bath.

"We're going to have lunch at this very nice restaurant at the mall. We gotta try it." He placed a sweet kiss on Miley's cheek before he closed the bathroom door and left her in privacy.

She sighed in confusion, but she stripped off her clothes anyway so she could hop in the shower.

After taking a bath and getting ready, she met a well-dressed Nick who was waiting for her in the living room.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted as he pulled her by one arm and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She giggled and kissed his cheek too.

"Hello handsome," she said with a chuckle.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late for reservation, baby." He held her hand and they exited the house.

After thirty minutes, they arrived at the mall and had a very nice lunch at an expensive Chinese restaurant.

When they were strolling around the mall, Miley got so surprised when she saw Demi and Joe.

"Miley! I'm so glad you came!" Demi squealed excitedly as she attacked Miley with a hug.

"What?" Miley questioned confusedly. She looked at Nick for an explanation, but he just gave her a sheepish smile.

"We're gonna shop till we drop!" Demi exclaimed in anticipation before she turned back to Joe to say goodbye.

"I want you to have fun, baby," Nick whispered as he wrapped his arms around Miley's waist. "You can buy all you want. I wouldn't mind how much you're going to spend today. Just have fun with Demi, please?" he pleaded sweetly.

"Fine," she huffed. He just chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

It turned out that when Nick offered to call Demi regarding the shopping thing, he told Demi everything but promised her that he would do everything to get Miley to come with her. He really wanted Miley to feel comfortable around his friends, or at least Demi. She was the closest and safest girl friend Miley could have. He knew Miley really wanted to shop, but the money issue was the only thing that was holding her back.

Like what was expected, Miley definitely gave in to the wonderful clothes in front of her. She and Demi had a wonderful time together. They had enough time to bond and get to know more about each other.

* * *

Miley and Demi were waiting for Nick and Joe inside a coffee shop. Miley felt like she needed to go to the washroom, so she excused herself and went out of the coffee shop, since there wasn't a washroom inside.

Her breath hitched as he saw a familiar pair of green eyes staring at her. She stood immobile at the hallway leading into the mall. She was finished with the washroom and was on her way back to the coffee shop when she had the little encounter.

She gulped as she watched him walk towards her, making her back herself against the wall. She looked around and saw no one. The mall was quiet and there weren't many shoppers in it because the shops consisted of high-end brands. She didn't even understand why _he_ would be here.

"Well, I never thought I would be able to see you again," he said with a sick smile on his face.

She wanted to scream, but it was like her mind wasn't functioning. She didn't know what to do. She felt paralyzed.

"Well you look nice today, sis," he said as he ran his filthy hand against her arm. She flinched in his touch, but she didn't move away. She felt so scared that her mind wasn't functioning correctly anymore. "I couldn't wait to see your skin black and blue again," he spoke harshly against her ear as his grip on her arm tightened. She whimpered but she still couldn't move.

"Get away from her!"

Leo's head snapped towards the direction where the voice came from. Nick stood just a few feet away from them.

"Let go of her!" Nick demanded with a strong look on his face.

Leo released his grip from Miley's arm and Miley slipped down on the floor as her legs gave out on her.

She didn't know what else happened, the next thing she knew, she was snuggled safely in Nick's loving arms as her body shook in fear.

"You're safe. You're safe, baby," he whispered as he held her tight.

She didn't say anything. Her face was blank and it scared Nick. He helped her up and they walked back to the coffee shop. He told Demi and Joe that Miley felt sick, so they had to go home early. Joe and Demi agreed to leave too, so they all walked out of the mall and into the parking lot. Joe offered to carry Miley's bags, so Nick could focus on helping her walk towards the car. They all said their goodbyes before they left the parking lot in their own cars.

Nick felt so bothered that Miley was still expressionless. She wouldn't talk and it was worrying the crap out of him. Finally, they arrived at his apartment. He carried her in the house and inside his bedroom where he laid her on the bed and took off her shoes.

When they were both lying in bed, Miley snuggled very close to Nick, and that was when the tears poured out.

"Talk to me, baby," he whispered in her ear.

"I thought he would hurt me again," she whispered in between sobs.

"No, baby. As long as I'm here, he wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't let him hurt you, Mi. I love you, okay? I will protect you from him. You will be fine. You will be safe. Do you understand that?" he said sternly while caressing her face and looking in her eyes.

She nodded her head but fear was still evident in her eyes.

"Don't be scared anymore, baby. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you, Nicky."

"Then don't be scared anymore."

He wiped her tears and placed soft kisses on her flawless face. She was soon giggling as his kisses tickled her.

"I'll take off your clothes, okay?" he asked for permission and she just nodded hesitantly. He sat up and took off her blouse and her pants, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. She pulled the covers over her half-naked body as she felt kind of embarrassed.

Nick got up, took off his clothes, and left his boxer shorts. He walked towards his closet and grabbed two white v-neck shirts. He gave one to Miley and he wore the other one.

"That's better," he muttered as he gazed down at her. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes, please," she replied and Nick turned on the TV and DVD player.

"What movie?"

"Anything we could make out to."

Nick laughed and picked whatever his hand had grabbed. He put the DVD in the player and pressed play. He excitedly walked towards the bed, and their arms and legs got tangled up together as they made out in the bed.

* * *

**AN: HEY GUYS! Thank you for the awesome reviews! =D I really appreciate them! I DO! I love you all! Please keep reviewing.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough. I wasn't feeling well and I got too lazy to check the grammar. -_- so sorry**

**I hope you still liked it =l**

_**xonileylooover**_


	9. She can't find her place

**NOBODY'S HOME**

**Chapter 9: ****She can't find her place**

_**She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Nick and Miley were headed to the launch of the new product line of his father's company. It would also be the first time Miley would meet Nick's family. Well, she already met Joe but she hadn't met the rest of the Grey family. She was kinda terrified at first because they might not like her, but Nick already assured her that it would be the other way around.

"We're here," he said as he pulled over in front of a five-star hotel. They went out of the car and he gave the car keys to the valet person in charge. Nick couldn't help but notice how tensed Miley looked, so he held Miley's hand and she gave him a smile. "Hey, just relax, baby."

Miley nodded her head in return. She knew how much he wanted her to meet his family, so she promised herself that she would be on her best behavior the whole night.

They went inside a function room for the event and Miley felt unusual to the new ambiance. The place looked formal and the people looked elegant. She didn't know if she would fit in. She was quite relieved when she felt Nick's arm wrap around her waist as they walked towards the table where Demi and Joe were situated. There were other people gathered around the table, none of them she could recognize.

"This way, baby. Would you like to sit beside Demi?" he asked her sweetly as he guided her towards the table.

"Yeah," she said, wanting to be seated next to one of the few people she knew in the room

He pulled a seat for her, and Demi squealed when she spotted Miley.

"Hey, Demz," Miley greeted her friend.

"Wow, Miles! You look gorgeous!" Demi said, and it made Miley blush.

"Thank you, you look beautiful too!" Miley complimented.

Miley envied Demi since day one. In her eyes, Demi was the best example of who she wanted to be. She thought that Demi was someone that Nick should be spending his time with, instead of her.

"Baby, are you okay?" Nick asked when he noticed how silent Miley had gotten. He saw the anxiety in her eyes, so he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Mi, baby, are you not comfortable? We could leave if you want. We could go to some place you want to go, instead," he told her. He was worried for her. He knew it was hard to adapt to a lifestyle like it, but he was more than willing to take her out of the room if the environment was intimidating her.

"I'm okay, baby." She rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to wear her brave face. She couldn't believe how different his world was, compared to hers. She wanted to leave, but she promised she would stay for Nick.

Nick started by introducing her to his cousins, who were in the same table as theirs. Their smiles looked fake as they acknowledged her, but she just shrugged it off. Nick also introduced her to his other brother, Kevin, who was with his wife and his kid. Kevin's family welcomed her warmly, unlike the other people inside the room.

As time passed by, Miley started to notice that some people were shooting her glares as she sat uncomfortably in her seat. When she walked hand in hand with Nick, she heard and saw some people whispering about her. It seemed like it didn't matter to Nick, so she tried to ignore them even if it was hard.

"Ready to meet my parents?" Nick asked as they made their way to the table where his parents could be located.

"What if they won't like me?" she finally asked him with a worried look on her face. He just chuckled and kissed her lips softly to try to calm her down.

"You're amazing, Mi. They would love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Mom, dad, may I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, trying to excuse his parents from their on-going conversation with the guests gathered around the table.

His parents got up from their seats and faced Nick and Miley.

"You must be Miley, it's a pleasure to meet you," Nick's mom greeted. She pulled Miley to a hug and gave her a nice smile; not a fake one. "I'm Denise, Nick's mother."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Grey," Miley greeted her nervously.

"Oh please, just call me Denise," Denise said with a chuckle. It looked like she already liked Miley.

On the other hand, Nick's father looked at Miley from head to toe. Fortunately, Miley didn't notice it.

"Dad, meet my girlfriend, Miley," Nick told his dad.

Nick's dad smiled and offered his hand, and Miley reached out to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Miley," he said as he formally greeted her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Grey." She felt intimidated a bit as Nick's parents stared her up and down.

"So, where do you go to college, Miley?" Mr. Grey questioned.

"Umm, I'm still on my senior year in high school, sir." Well, the truth was that she was supposed to be on her senior year if it wasn't for her sick bastard foster brother.

"Oh, that's interesting. Nick here is enrolled to Brown University for his second year in college, what about you? Where do you want to study for college?" He felt so interested to find out whether this current girlfriend of his youngest son has some plans with her life. It was a consistent question of him whenever Nick introduces a girl as his girlfriend.

"I haven't really thought about it, sir. But I would like to go to NYU and maybe take an art major." She felt a bit nervous with her answer, but she stated the truth, anyway. She really wanted to finish college and find a stable job, so she could quit being in foster care.

"Oh, that's good for you, then. What do your parents do for a living?" he asked again.

"My dad owns a local hardware shop and my mom works as a beautician in a local salon," she answered shyly.

Mr. Grey didn't look pleased, but he gave her a fake smile, anyway. It seemed to be a trend in this event.

"Honey, have you tried the salad? It's so delicious," Denise asked Miley to lighten the mood.

"Not yet," Miley answered her politely.

"Well Nick, go get your girlfriend some salad," Denise said, chuckling lightly as she hugged Miley. "Thank you for coming today, Miley," she said in their hug.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Miley. I'll see you around," Mr. Grey said to Miley.

"You too, Mr. Grey." She let out a breath as she and Nick made their way to the buffet table.

"See, that wasn't so bad at all," Nick told Miley as he wrapped his arm around her possessively.

"Your dad doesn't like me," she said with a pout.

"He's always like that, anyway. But my mom likes you a lot," he said, trying to cheer her up.

"So, where is that salad?" she mumbled as she picked a plate and searched the buffet table.

The guests were told to eat first before the program, so they lined up for the buffet table and waited for their queue. When Miley was done eating her food, she excused herself to go to the washroom.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Nick offered sweetly.

"No, finish your meal. I'll be fine." She leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips lightly before she got up and made her way to the washroom. She ignored the stares as she walked, and she sighed deeply when she made it inside the washroom and inside a stall. After flushing the toilet, she walked out of the stall and moved towards the sink to wash her hands.

"You're Nick's girlfriend, right?" she heard someone ask behind her. She looked through the mirror and found Nick's cousin, Amy, together with a few girls inside the washroom.

"Yeah," she replied politely before walking towards the paper tower dispenser. She grabbed a piece and dried her hands. She heard them whispering form behind her, but she just shrugged and tried to ignore them. She threw the paper towel in the trash can and turned around to leave, but Amy blocked her.

"We just want to talk to you for a bit," Amy said with an evil smile.

"Um, Nick might be waiting for me. Can we just talk later?" Miley asked kindly.

"No, this would be really brief. I just want to tell you to back-off," Amy spoke using her bitchy voice.

"Excuse me?" Miley said as she caught off guard.

"You're no good for Nick," Amy said blatantly.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" Miley said in panic.

Meanwhile, Nick was really getting impatient in his seat. He was wondering what was taking Miley so long in the washroom.

"Dem, could you please see if Miley's okay in the ladies' room?" Nick pleaded as he turned to Demi.

Demi was worried too, so she nodded and left the table to go to the washroom. She was surprised to see Miley crying at the corner of the room while Nick's cousins made fun of her by telling some harsh words. Well, she never really liked the bratty girls.

"What's happening here?" Demi spoke sternly.

"We were just telling Miley that she doesn't belong here," Amy said with a disgusting attitude as the girl left Miley and Demi inside the ladies' room.

Miley's legs gave up on her and she got down on her feet and sat on the floor. Her heart was beating fast as she sobbed, and she was worried she might faint. _They were right. I don't belong here. I'm not good for, Nick. His dad would never like me because I wasn't from a wealthy family unlike them,_ she thought as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, Miley. What did they do to you?" Demi whispered in sympathy as she knelt in front of Miley and hugged her dear friend. She quickly called Nick with the use of her phone and just a few minutes later, Nick came bursting through the door of the ladies' room. He quickly took his girlfriend in his embrace as he asked Demi what happened.

"You want to leave now, baby?" he asked her anxiously.

"No, you need to deliver your speech," she whispered worriedly, referring to Nick's speech in the program.

"No, I'll get you out of here, okay?" He placed a sweet lingering kiss on her lips before he helped her up and held her tightly in his arms. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Are you two leaving?" Demi asked.

"Yeah," Nick said casually as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"Let me fix her make-up first. It would be real quick," Demi said and Nick nodded as he let her fix Miley's smeared make-up.

"I'll be back. I have to talk to my cousins," Nick said as he placed a soft kiss on Miley's forehead.

Nick went back inside the ladies' room and brought Miley out with him, with Demi trailing behind them. Miley was surprised to see Nick's family and a few relatives piled up outside the room, so she hid herself in Nick's arms. She was terrified. She wanted to go home and just have Nick by herself.

"I'm leaving," he said nonchalantly as he weaved though the people surrounding them.

"But Nicholas, your speech," his dad spoke.

"Well, you should have thought of that before some of you tried to mess with my girlfriend," he said as he glared at each of the person around him at the moment, particularly his cousins. There was no doubt that he was angry.

Nick and Miley left the hotel and they both said a quick thank you to Demi for her big help.

"Are you cold, baby?" he asked as they made it outside. She nodded her head and Nick took off his coat after giving his valet ticket to the person in charge. He draped his coat around her small frame and he pulled her to his chest. "Are you feeling a lot better now, baby?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yes, much better," she whispered softly.

Nick sighed in relief when his car came into view. He helped Miley get inside the passenger seat and he ran around the car towards the driver's side.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked her sweetly as he drove out of the hotel.

"I'm sorry," she said timidly as she hugged herself.

"For what, Mi?" he asked confusedly.

"I made you mad." She felt bad that she kinda ruined the event. Nick was supposed to stay there for his speech, but he had to leave because of her. She felt like it was her entire fault.

"You didn't. They made me mad. It was just frustrating how they judge a person by their background. They don't see how amazing you are. They don't see how much I love you." He relaxed a bit in his seat. He reached his hand to hold hers to gently caress it.

"Your parents don't like me either," she reminded him.

"My mom loves you. Just ignore my dad," he said.

"They love Demi, but not me." _Here I go again with comparing myself to Demi_, she thought.

"They would soon learn to love you, Mi," he told her with desperation evident in his voice. He hated that she was feeling so down about herself.

"I hope so," she said with a sigh.

* * *

It was two in the morning and Miley was wide awake beside a very asleep Nick. She was staring at him, memorizing his features because she might not see him again. Her decision was made. She realized that she was no good for Nick. She thought he deserved better than a troubled girl like her. She had decided to leave. She leaned closer to him and placed one last kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered before she got off the bed slowly.

She silently walked out of the room to go to her own room. She packed all her necessities in her old backpack as tears streamed down on her face because she really didn't want to leave Nick. She knew she would be nothing without him. She quickly wrote a goodbye note and placed it on top of her bed before quickly leaving the room. She didn't bother going back to his room to say goodbye to him. She glanced around the house before she left with her broken heart.

Miley had been walking around the town for a while now. She didn't really have a destination in mind. She just wanted to leave Nick's house. But when she got what she wanted, she felt utterly lost.

She was walking in a dark alley when she kinda heard that someone was following her. When she turned around, she saw about three men looking drunk as ever as they approached her. She turned back around, but saw two other men approaching her with smug look on their faces.

"Looks like we have one lost pretty lady," one of the guys slurred.

She knew she had the chance to run, but her feet were glued to the ground.

"Why are you out in the middle of the night, sweetheart?" another one asked as he stepped in front of her.

She wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice.

"It looks like this young lady was looking for us," one guy said with a sick chuckle.

"Would you help me?" she asked them fearlessly.

"Sure, sweetheart. What do you want?" a guy asked with a grin on his face.

"I want to die," she whispered timidly.

One guy stepped closer and ran his grubby hands on her hair.

"I'm sure we could talk about that after we do something better to you," he said as his filthy hand cupped her behind. It made her flinch.

"Please, just kill me now," she pleaded desperately.

The gang just let out a loud laugh and the next thing she knew, she got pressed against the wall as tears streamed down her face. They were about to ruin her clothes when they all heard the siren of the police car. All five men backed off and ran when they heard a gunshot. Miley helplessly fell down on her knees.

"Are you okay, miss?" the police officer asked her as he helped her up. She just nodded her head. She was still terrified of what she had done. "Wait, is your name Miley Stewart?" the officer asked when he recognized her. Miley nodded in surprise.

The officer spoke to his radio, telling the other policemen that they found Miley Stewart. She was confused at first, but she got escorted to the police car and the officer drove to the nearest police station. The officer asked more about the crime a while ago, and they made her confirm the men's identity by showing her some sketches. A batch of policemen soon entered the room holding the same five men who were already in handcuffs. They asked Miley if they were the gang who tried to rape her, and she confirmed their identity.

When everything was done, the officer told Miley that her boyfriend would be there right away. Before she could ask for clarification, Nick barged in the room looking worried and scared. When he saw Miley, he ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Mi. What were you thinking?" he said as he felt a bit relieved, now that Miley was back in his arms.

She cried as she felt safer than ever. It was one of the things he always made her feel whenever she was in his arms. It was an extraordinary feeling. She felt like she was home.

"You got me so worried. I love you so much. Don't ever do that again, baby." He was terrified when he didn't find her in his house around three in the morning. He freaked-out and called his brothers and the police to help him find Miley. "Are you hurt?" he asked breathlessly as he looked in her eyes. She shook her head and Nick kissed her softly on the lips. "You're safe now, baby."

Miley looked around the room and found Joe and Kevin too. They gave her a hug, and Joe offered to drive Nick's car for them. They soon left the police station. Kevin got inside his car while Joe, Nick, and Miley went inside Nick's car. The couple sat in the backseat and Nick never released Miley from his embrace.

When they got home, Demi tackled Miley into a bear hug. She got terrified when she found out the news two hours ago. She went with Joe to help Nick find Miley, but someone had to stay in Nick's apartment just in case Miley decided to go back.

"You scared me, Miley!" she said as she ended her rant that the boys refused to listen.

"Demz, Miles looks tired. I better put her to bed," Nick said.

"Oh no, no, no, Nicholas. This is a girl thing. I'll help her take a quick shower and get dressed before we leave you two," she demanded, and Nick wasn't able to complain.

When everything was settled, Nick thanked Demi and his brothers for their big help. They left soon, and finally he found some alone time with his runaway love. He lay beside her on the bed and pulled her close to him.

"Nicky," she murmured.

"I'm right here, baby," he assured her.

"I'm so sorry." She felt guilty that she made him worry. It was so stupid for her to get herself involved in a crime.

"I don't know what I would do if I found out you got hurt. I would never forgive myself, Mi." He caressed her beautiful face. He thought he would never get to see her again. He was so scared when he found out that a gang of criminals tried to abuse her.

"I don't belong in this life, Nick."

"Is that what this all about? Coz I don't really care. I want to be with you, Mi."

"I want to be with you too," she admitted as she looked in his eyes.

"Don't you ever run away from me again. You have to promise."

"I promise."

Nick caressed her hair to help her fall asleep. He kept kissing her face every now and then, just to let her know that he hadn't left her. He watched over her as she slept in his arms. He loved her so much. He needed to make sure that Miley wouldn't run away again, so he woke up every now and then, just to check if she was still with him.

* * *

**AN: I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD! I WAS BUSY BECAUSE OF SCHOOL + HOUSEHOLD CHORES + I AM WRITING 3 DIFFERENT FANFICS. LOL. 1 NILEY AND 2 JELENA. WELL, IF YOU WANNA CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR IT'S NILEYJELENALOOOVER **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. LOL. Sorry if it was too dramatic. More drama on the next chapter. And there are only 2 more chapters left =l But I cant wait to write it!**

**I love your REVIEWS, btw! Please keep sending your reviews! I check them everyday. I love you guys! thanks for patiently waiting =)**

_**xonileylooover**_


	10. She's falling behind

**NOBODY'S HOME**

**Chapter 10: ****She's falling behind**

_**Her feelings she hides**__**  
**__**Her dreams she can't find**__**  
**__**She's losing her mind**__**  
**__**She's falling behind**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Nick walked out from his closet and instantly smiled as he stared at his girlfriend sleeping peacefully in his bed. He had to go out on a family meeting, but he didn't have the heart to wake up his lovely girlfriend, so he had decided to go alone. He glanced at his wrist watch and gasped when he realized that he would be late if he wouldn't leave right away. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Miley's lips softly.

"Nicky?" Miley whispered as she opened her eyes a little. "Where are you going?" She noticed his attire, so she figured that he would be out for a while.

"Oh, I'm going to a breakfast meeting with my dad and my brothers to talk about business," he informed her while caressing her soft silky hair.

"Okay," she mumbled as she held his hand lovingly.

"Sorry if I woke you up, baby. Do you want to go? I didn't want to wake you," he explained sincerely. His heart ached a bit because he didn't want to leave her alone in the house.

"No, I'm going to be okay here," she said as she gave him a small smile. She felt devastated that she wouldn't get to snuggle and kiss him for a while. She really wanted to go but she was so damn sleepy and she knew family meetings were boring. Plus, she didn't want to face his intimidating father.

"You sure? I could wait for you if you want to come," he said as he felt guilty for not asking her earlier if she would like to come.

"Yeah, I'm sure and I'm so sleepy," she said, letting out a yawn. He chuckled at how cute she looked. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he gazed down at her adoringly.

"Okay, go back to your beauty sleep, baby. I love you." He leaned down and placed his lips softly against hers. Their lips touched and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt amazing as they kissed.

"I love you too. What time will you be back?" she asked while Nick brought his arms underneath her so he could hug her, making her smile and sigh at the feeling.

"Around lunch, baby," he replied as he let her indulge in his warm embrace.

"Hurry back to me," she mumbled against his chest.

"Will do, baby," he replied as he pulled away from the hug and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Miley woke up around ten in the morning with the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly took it from the side table and smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey, baby!" she greeted her boyfriend sweetly. She felt excited because she knew Nick might already be on his way home.

"Hi Miley," a different but familiar voice rang in her ear. But she wondered why the guy was using Nick's phone. She paused for a while as she tried to recognize the voice. "Hey, have you forgotten about me already?" the guy said on the other line. "How could you ever forget your favorite brother?"

Her breath got caught in her throat as realization hit her. It was Leo, her stupid foster brother.

"Don't panic, baby sis. Your boyfriend is still alive," she heard him say. She brought her hand to cover her mouth in shock, as tears streamed down her face.

"What are you talking about? Nick is fine," she croaked out as Leo grinned.

"I got him as hostage, baby sis. You need to do whatever I say or I'll kill him!" he threatened, making Miley shake in fear of losing the only person who truly cared for her. She didn't want to believe him, but he got Nick's phone and if he really didn't have Nick, her boyfriend should have called.

"Don't hurt him, please!" she begged. She couldn't lose another loved one. "What do you want?" she asked frantically, dreading to ask the terrible question.

"Money. Lots of them. I need two million dollars!" he demanded.

She felt terrified. She didn't know where to get two million dollars. She didn't even have a dollar!

"I don't know where to find money," she whispered in horror.

"I don't care! Just get it for me! And don't ever tell anyone. I swear that if you tell anyone, your boyfriend would be dead!" She felt like she was going to pass out with everything he just said. She couldn't live without Nick.

"Don't hurt him please! I'll bring your money! Where are you?" she said, closing the deal even though she didn't have a single idea on how to get a large amount of money.

"You have two hours to bring me the money. I will send you the address later."

The call ended and Miley sat on the bed, bawling her eyes out. She didn't know where to get money. She didn't know how to save Nick. Her phone beeped again and saw a message that indicated the address where she would meet Leo. She glanced again at the number. Leo was using Nick's phone, so she was sure that Leo had Nick with him. She paced back and forth in the room and tried to think of a plan, but she was a mess. All she did was cry.

She had called Joe, just to confirm that Leo really caught Nick. She asked Joe if Nick was with him, and Joe told her that they have finished their meeting an hour ago and Nick should be home in a few minutes. Miley didn't ask more questions. She sat on the bed, just thinking for a plan and hoping Nick would just bust through the door and hug her.

Few minutes later, a faint spark of hope lit within her as she remembered something that might help her solve her dilemma.

She ran towards Nick's closet and stepped inside. She knew there was a safe beneath the hanged clothes and Nick had told her the code once. It took her a few minutes to try to recall the code which was 061109161123. He told her that she could find some useful stuff inside the safe in case of emergency. She opened it and found a bag of cash and three freaking gold bars! One object really caught her eye, though. She found a velvet small box that surely held a ring inside. She couldn't resist the urge to look at it. She took the box and opened it, only to find a studded silver ring that had the letters "M" and "N" in it. She thought it looked beautiful and it made her cry. She immediately placed the small box back in the safe before she locked it. She then gathered the bag of money and gold bars, and held it close to her chest. She was sure that it would cover up the whole two million dollars Leo was asking.

She quickly changed her clothes and undoubtedly took a cab to the address Leo gave her. She was determined to save Nick. It's the least she could do to thank him for all the good he had done to her.

Although she felt brave at first, her legs shook in horror when the cab stopped in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you sure you got the right address?" the cab driver asked as he looked at her worriedly. The location was kinda quiet and the abandoned house was the only house there. There were a lot of trees around the area and it seemed like there were no cars that passed by the house too; perfect hideaway. She saw Leo's car parked in front of the house. She knew he was inside.

"Yes, sir. Here's the payment. Keep the change," she said as she gave the driver a hundred dollar bill.

"You serious?" he asked skeptically. He couldn't believe he got paid a hundred dollars.

"Yes, sir," she murmured with a small smile.

"Wait, miss. Are you in trouble? Do you need help?" Worry was evident in the driver's face. He has a soft spot because he has a daughter with the same age as Miley. He noticed that Miley was tensed at the whole ride, so he knew something was wrong.

She bit her lip in realization that she and Nick wouldn't have a ride home.

"Could you maybe wait for a few minutes? I just need to fetch somebody and we don't have a ride home. I'll pay again," she told him.

"You gave me a hundred dollar, young lady. I think it would cover everything," he said with a smile.

"Thank you. Would you please park the cab around the corner to the other street? I'll just meet you there," she requested. She didn't want Leo to see the cab. At least someone knew where she was, in case she would be in big trouble.

The cab driver agreed and soon Miley was walking towards the abandoned house. She stepped inside the unlocked front door. It was creepy inside. The place was so vast and empty. She then went for second floor just like what Leo told her. She opened the door to a room and felt like she would faint when she saw Leo with a sick grin on his face.

"Hello Miley," he greeted as he stood up from the chair in the middle of the room. The room was big and empty, and Nick was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Nick?" she asked right away. She didn't know if she should wish that he was in the house or the other way around.

"Where's my money?" he demanded as he took a few steps towards her.

"It's here. I... I wasn't able to get two million dollars but I have some cash and three gold bars." She handed the bag to Leo and he grabbed it like a kid who just received his Christmas present.

"Gold bars?" He opened the bag and saw the gold bars together with a bunch of money. His eyes lit up at the sight as he looked at the gold in awe. "Wow. I've never seen anything like it," he said as he held one gold bar up and examined it.

"You got what you want. Where is Nick?" She was starting to get scared that maybe Leo tricked her and that he didn't really have Nick as hostage.

"Go to the next room. Get your boyfriend, get the hell out of here, and leave me alone," she heard him say to her harshly. She sighed in relief, knowing that her effort was worth it because she had the chance to save Nick.

She left her psychopath foster brother and went inside the other room.

"He's not here," she whispered as she glanced around the big empty room. She thought that maybe she went to the wrong room so she turned back around, only to face Leo with a smug look on his face. She felt stick to her stomach as realization hit her.

He tricked her.

"He isn't here, sis. I lied. I only stole his phone," he mumbled, grinning at her.

Her eyes turned wide in shock and her heart got filled with such rage and fury towards her stupid brother.

"You asshole!" She ran towards him and hit his chest.

"It wasn't my fault you were so stupid to fall for that." He grabbed her wrists and gave her a sick-looking smile.

She let out a scream but he was quick to respond. He covered her mouth with his hand right away. He backed her up against the floor and pressed his body hard against hers. His arms and legs pinned hers as he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Wow, you've grown quick baby sis," he murmured as he pressed his chest closer against hers. "Don't be scared. I wouldn't hurt you, baby," he whispered as he pulled down her v neck shirt so he could glance at her cleavage. He grinned and uncovered her mouth before he cuffed her wrists together and held them up against the floor. He kissed her sloppily, his tongue dominating as she tried to pull away, but she couldn't because he was holding her face securely while pinning her hard against the cold floor. She just gave in and let him molest her mouth as she cried.

"You still taste the same, sis." He then placed her hand in her mouth and he held it there with one hand while he fixed her shirt so he could molest her chest next. Tears leaked from her eyes as he exposed them and did whatever he wanted. He soon took her hand off her mouth and assaulted it again with his own. She took advantage and bit hard on his lip. He yelped in agony but he hit her quick across her face and punched her in the gut. "You're going to be fucking dead, you hear me?"

She kicked her against the wall and she kinda hit her head lightly, causing her to black out.

* * *

Miley felt so sick. Her head was pounding and her whole body was in pain. She found herself on the floor with a fabric around her mouth, her wrists tied together on her back, and her ankles tied together too.

"Oh great, you're awake!" he happily said when he noticed her. Miley looked up to him and panicked when she saw him holding an injection.

"I was supposed to have sex with you, baby sis. I've always wanted to do that to you, but now I don't have enough time," he told her with a sad face. "Thanks for the money, sis. As a thank you gift, I'm going to let you sleep so you won't feel the pain of dying." He soon pricked her arm with the needle and injected her with a big dose of sleeping drug. She started crying again and Leo laughed lightly. "Awww, poor baby sis. No one loves you. Not even your boyfriend. He won't come looking for you. He would think that you stole his money and gold bars. You're a horrible girlfriend! You are awful and ugly. But don't you worry; your life will soon end." He took off the cover of her mouth before he attacked her lips with sick sloppy kisses again. She didn't even bother fighting him. She knew she was already helpless. "Mmmm. I should have made you my slave instead. But you don't deserve to live, so goodbye Miley."

She started to doze out and into a deep slumber full of happy dreams with Nick.

* * *

**AN: POOR MILEY. =( Sorry if the writing in this chapter was kinda suckish. =( ANd yea, Leo is sickening.  
**

**Two more chapters to go!**

**And I have a good news... I already have a new idea for my next Niley fanfic, but it would take me a while to start writing it. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! lauren (XoXSweetestXoX)! you're back! hahahaha Y'ALL are amazing! Please send in your review for this chapter. The more reviews, the faster I would get done writing the next chapter. LOL I need inspiration. If you would like to bug me, go to my tumblr and message me. nileyjelenalooover =)**

_**xonileylooover**_


	11. She's lost inside

**NOBODY'S HOME**  
**Chapter 11: She's lost inside**

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_  
_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_  
_**Broken inside.**_  
_**She's lost inside, lost inside**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

The cab driver had been waiting for almost an hour on the street where he was supposed to wait for his passenger. He knew that he should have left a few minutes ago because he didn't want to waste any time, but he kinda sensed that there was something wrong going on. Coincidentally, while he was waiting for his passenger, he noticed that the same car that was parked in front of the abandoned house, just turned left towards the street where he was parked. Out of instinct, he immediately ducked his head so the driver wouldn't see him. He kinda felt like the car stopped in front of his cab, so he brought his body down to the passenger seat beside him and acted like he was asleep. Just like what he was expecting, he heard a tap on his window, so he acted like he just woke up. He sat back up on the driver's seat and rolled down his window for the guy.

"Hey man! You might wanna drive off before the cops find out you're sleeping here," the young man told him politely. He thought he looked like he was around his twenties, so he just played along.

"Thanks man! Just had a rough night," the driver said with a chuckle.

"No problem!" the young man said as he stepped back and went inside his car. They both nodded at each other as the cab driver turned-on his engine.

The young man sped off while the cab driver drove and turned to the other side of the street, just to make the young man think that we was about to leave too.

The cab driver drove forward and turned right instead of taking the same track the young man took. He was planning to turn back around to the street where he dropped off his previous passenger. He wanted to check on her. When he arrived in front of the abandoned house, he saw a dark smoke coming out from the windows of it. He immediately stepped out of his cab and ran towards it. He opened the front door and gasped at what he saw. There was fire everywhere. He didn't know what to do. He was certain he couldn't check if there was still someone inside, so he immediately called 911.

* * *

There were fire fighters, cops, and paramedics outside the abandoned house which was currently on fire. Dan's directions for Miley's location led them there, and they couldn't comprehend what was happening. Nick parked his car on a vacant space on the side of the street, before the four of them got out of the car to know whether Miley was really there. Lots of scary and heartbreaking images started to appear in Nick's mind as he wondered; what if Miley was currently inside the burning house?

"Sir, ma'am, you cannot be here," one officer blocked their way and told them politely.

Kevin seemed to notice that Nick was in a daze, staring at the scene in front of him, so he had decided to tell the officer about their lost friend.

A person lying on a wheeled bed outside the ambulance caught Nick's eye.

"It's her!" one of the civilian men around her shouted.

Just one single look on her brunette-colored hair, Nick knew that the girl was his Miley. Without a word, he rushed towards her and nearly fell on his knees when he saw her figure lying helplessly on the bed.

"Miley!" he cried as he stood beside her and took-in her current image. She was unconscious, her skin was kinda reddish from the heat, her cheek had a faint mark of a hand as if she was slapped hardly across the face, and her wrists were confusedly tied together, same as her ankles. She looked fine on the outside, but on the inside she was beaten up. She looked terribly hurt; he just wanted to hold her.

"Sir, do you happen to know this young lady?" one officer asked, blocking him from reaching out to his girlfriend.

"She's my girlfriend," he said as he impatiently waited for the officer to get out of his way.

"We need to get her to a hospital quick, you can go with her," the officer said as the paramedics team moved to get her body in the ambulance.

Kevin and the rest of the gang stepped forward towards Nick. They were all shocked with Miley's condition, but Nick needed their support.

"Go with them, Nick. We'll stay here to get info. Demi, go with Nick and calm him down. Miley would get through this," Kevin told them calmly. They nodded, and Demi pushed a broken-looking Nick towards the ambulance.

Both Nick and Demi climbed into the ambulance with Miley and the paramedics. They stared in terror at the girl lying helpless in front of them, as the medical team brought their attention into keeping her alive.

The paramedics placed an oxygen mask on Miley to help her breathe, and they treated the skin around her wrists and ankles that were kinda damaged due to the tightness and roughness of the rope that was used to restrain her. The other paramedics started checking her vitals and her body for some injuries, while Nick silently cried beside her. They saw a couple of bruises, but other than that, no serious injuries.

They told Nick and Demi not to touch Miley because her skin was suffering from first to second degree burn.

"Why isn't she awake?" Demi asked when she found the will to speak. It was hard for her to see Miley lying unconscious in front of her.

"We don't know yet," the paramedic honestly told them. "Check her head for bumps," she told the other paramedic who was near the patient's head. "We need to get her to the hospital right away, so we could run some tests. She really should be awake right now, but she wouldn't respond to the spirit of ammonia," the same paramedic told them worriedly.

"I felt a small bump here, ma'am," the paramedic checking Miley's head told his teammate. "She might have a concussion if she got her head bumped onto a surface," he informed Nick and Demi too.

"Her heart beat is stable, though. She should be fine," one paramedic announced.

Nick's heart ached to hold her and kiss the pain away. He stared at her beautiful face, wondering what might have happened to her if the rescuers didn't come in time to help her. He couldn't believe someone could hurt her. He was confused and frustrated because he didn't know what exactly happened. He didn't know why Miley ran away and why she was there inside the burning house.

"Here, you can touch her hand. Only her hand," a paramedic told Nick as she gave him Miley's hand.

Nick felt much better when he was able to touch her warm hand. He carefully lifted it up a bit while he leaned down so he could kiss it. He missed her already.

"Baby? I'm right here now. You're safe," he whispered while staring at her and holding her hand.

* * *

"I am Officer Miller and I have here Mr. Steve Perry," the officer told Joe and Kevin as they sat in the Police office together with the man he just introduced. "Mr. Perry was the one who called 911 to report the fire incident, and he happened to be the one who drove the victim, Miley Stewart to the location before the fire happened."

Kevin nodded, sort of telling the man to speak about everything he knew.

Mr. Perry introduced himself as the driver of the cab who took Miley to the location of the abandoned house. He told them that he had observed how Miley looked hesitant while she was on the car ride towards her destination. He also informed them that he offered her a car ride home after she paid him a hundred dollar bill and told him to keep the change; he already knew from that moment that something was not right.

Kevin and Joe were quite interested when Mr. Perry opened up about the car that was previously parked in front of the abandoned house. They came to a conclusion that the person had something to do with what happened to Miley.

When everything was said, the officer showed them a profile of a person named Leo Stewart. Fortunately, Mr. Perry was able to remember the plate number of the car and the guy's face for future reference. When Mr. Perry gave the plate number to the officer back when they were still at the location, they already called-in for the office personnel to do a quick investigation for the owner of the car. Leo Stewart happened to be the owner of the car.

"That's him," Mr. Perry confirmed as he checked the image printed on the document that was showed to them.

"Stewart is Miley's surname, but we kinda heard that she's adopted and her foster family kicked her out recently," Joe told them.

"He might be her foster brother, but why would he hurt her?" Kevin whispered.

They were all confused. No one had any idea about what really happened. Their only hope for the truth was in Miley's hands.

The police officer closed the folder in front of him and came up with a temporary solution.

"We'll investigate further. We need to find this guy. We'll phone his parents and search him around the city. Our main key here is the victim. We need to speak to her as soon as possible," the officer told them before he stood up from his seat, dismissing the interrogation.

The other three men stood up as well, and Kevin reached out to shake hands with the officer.

"Thank you, officer. We would like to ask for security for Miley Stewart, we're willing to pay whatever it may cost," Kevin told the officer as the other two men shook the officer's hand.

Officer Miller nodded and assured them that they would help in giving Miley the security she needs.

Kevin and Joe talked to Mr. Perry and thanked him for his kindness; if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be able to save Miley in time. They gave him a monetary reward, which he refused to take at first, but the brothers wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

* * *

Miley's senses weren't functioning, except for her hearing. She could hear whispers around her; they were soft and it seemed like it was from somewhere far away. She couldn't really tell. It was kinda confusing for her because she assumed that she was already dead at the moment, just waiting to be sent to heaven or hell. The last thing she could remember was her brother's attempt to kill her. She didn't really know what was happening, but the whispers started to get clearer, as if they were getting closer to her.

"When do you think she would wake up?" she heard a female voice ask. She knew that it was Demi, but then she wondered why Demi was with her.

"I don't know. She'd been asleep for twenty four hours. Doctor said that it was due to her concussion. They already have flushed the drug," she heard a male voice say. Well, Demi was there, so she knew right away that it was Joe.

Miley felt extremely confused. She wanted some answers. She wanted to ask them why they were with her, but she couldn't do anything but listen to their voices.

"Nick stayed up all night, watching her like a hawk. I hate seeing him cry," she heard Joe say.

_Nick? He's here too?_ she asked, but not a single sound came out from her throat. She wanted to see and hold him, she wanted to hear his voice, but every time she tried to open her eyes or reach out to touch him, nothing happens. She couldn't do anything about it so he kept listening to Joe and Demi's voices instead. She was kinda hoping for Nick's voice to surface. As time passed by, the voices got clearer, as if they were at the same room as her. She started to feel something too. Cold; she felt cold. But there was a part where she felt really warm. It took her quite a while to figure that it was her hand that was feeling most warm, as if someone was holding it.

* * *

Nick woke up from his sleep because he felt something moving in his hand. He was still groggy form his sleep, but he had to wake up because the thing on his hand was disturbing his peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes and lifted his head from the bed. He really couldn't believe he fell asleep; he told himself that he was supposed to stay awake until Miley wakes up. He felt another movement in his hand, so he looked down and realized that Miley's hand was moving. She looked like she wanted to grasp something, so Nick immediately entwined their fingers.

"Miley?" he whispered as he stared at her gorgeous face while caressing her hair.

"Nick? Is she awake?" Demi asked, sounding a little startled as she and Joe made their way towards Miley and Nick.

"Her fingers are moving," Nick whispered.

"Ask her to squeeze your hand," Joe suggested.

"Miles? Can you hear me? If you do, squeeze my hand, please," Nick whispered pleadingly. He soon felt her squeeze his hand lightly, making him sigh in happiness. "I'm right here, baby," he said before he kissed her hand lightly.

* * *

Miley couldn't believe that Nick was beside her. Her heart soared as she listened to his voice; she missed it a lot. His fingers soon laced with hers, making her sigh in amusement. She didn't expect she could still have him with even if she already died. Yes, she still thought that she already passed away, but she was still wondering why she could still experience such things.

"Could you open your eyes, baby?" she heard him say. Of course, she didn't want to disappoint him so she tried her best to open her eyes. Fortunately, they slowly opened. She felt a bit blinded by the light, but she fought it off because she wanted to see him.

"Baby, can you see me?" she heard him ask. Her vision was still blurry but she could see him, so she nodded. "Shhhh, no one's going to hurt you anymore," he told her sweetly.

"I'll call the doctor," she heard Joe say before he went out.

She looked around her and saw Nick and Demi beside her. They were smiling at her. She was confused. Soon enough, the door opened and Joe went inside with a doctor and a nurse.

Nick leaned down to kiss Miley's lips and she sighed at the amazing feeling of his lips against hers.

"I love you, my baby," he whispered before he moved away from her so the doctor could examine her.

"Welcome back to the world, Miley. How are you feeling?" she heard the doctor ask. It was then that she realized that her life hadn't ended yet. She didn't know whether she should be happy with it or not.

* * *

Leo got arrested after the cops found him staying at a hotel in Philadelphia. Miley was still unconscious by that time, so she hadn't released her side of the story yet. Leo went into interrogation after they found out he had Nick's money and gold bars. His story didn't make sense and he was showing off an odd behavior, so they ran some medical test results. They found some illegal drugs in his system, so they added it as his other crime. Nick's money and gold was given back to him, and Leo stayed in prison. When Miley woke up, she went through interrogation too. Her statement was enough to prove that Leo broke some laws. Miley's foster parents had met her again. They apologized for the way they had treated her for the past year; they were brainwashed by Leo. Miley understood that they really cared for her. She understood that everything was Leo's fault. Her foster parents offered to take her back, but she didn't want to go back to them. They respected her decision and wished her all the best in life.

Miley didn't suffer from any serious injury except trauma. She was alright physically, but they didn't know what was going on in her head. That was why her physician turned her over to a psychiatrist. She has been doing therapy since the day she woke up, but the downside was that she wasn't doing well on her therapy sessions. She was too messed-up. She wouldn't open up that much to her doctor, which was why they had decided that it was best to admit her to a treatment center. Her doctor already talked to Nick about it. Even if it would be hard for him, he would let her go. He knew it was the right choice, so he would do it even if he wouldn't be able to see her for three months. He just wanted his old Miley back.

* * *

It was Miley's last night with Nick before being admitted to the residential treatment center.

Nick was about to fall asleep, but he heard some whimpers and he knew they were from Miley. The sight of her in such a miserable state was something he could not tolerate. He never saw her _that_ vulnerable.

"Baby?" he whispered anxiously. He pulled her body closer to his own. Her back was faced towards him, so he hugged her from behind. He soon felt her turn around and she returned his embrace. "Shhh, it's okay, baby," he said, attempting to soothe her. Her eyes were full of sorrow and fear, two things he didn't want her to feel anymore. "Is this about tomorrow?" he asked as he caressed her tear-stained face. She was broken, so broken that he didn't know if he alone could soothe her anymore.

"I don't want to go," she told him. Her eyes were pleading, *pleading for him not to let her leave.

His heart ached as she watched the tears cascade from her eyes. Of course he didn't want it either, but he knew she needed help.

"You need this, Mi," he murmured while wiping her tears.

"I only need you," she said as she looked up to his eyes deeply.

It would be selfish of him if he wouldn't let her do treatment. She deserved to live a happy life, and she wouldn't get to do it if she would continue to keep her burdens to herself.

"Baby, you need help, and it's something I'm not capable of giving you," he said as he tried to make her understand.

"Nicky, please? I don't want to go. Please don't let me go there." Her lower lip quivered, making his knees shake, as if he was about to accept defeat.

"I want you to get better. You're hurting, Mi. I know you have a lot of emotions bottled up inside you. It's something I couldn't fix, baby." He sighed, knowing she would never give up if he wouldn't be tough with his decision. He didn't want her to think that he was throwing her away, but he wanted to make her realize that she needs to get better because she deserves it.

"But... You'll leave me... Like everybody left me..." It was then that he realized how terrified she felt that he would end up leaving her.

"You'll always have me. I wouldn't leave you, baby. I wouldn't," he held her tightly and kissed her on the lips.

Miley was still against doing the treatment, but there was nothing she could do but accept defeat. She knew that it was his only way to get rid of her, so she gave up. He could find someone better than her; he could easily make another girl fall in love with him. He wouldn't need her anymore. But her love for him would still remain. Her love was unconditional. She would still love him even if he gave up on her. He was her first and true love, and she would forever be thankful for everything he had done for her.

* * *

The next day came and sad to say, it was worse than the previous ones. Miley didn't talk to anyone and Nick was pretty sure it was because of the previous night. He couldn't really do anything about it.

Joe and Demi wanted to join Nick in driving Miley to the Treatment center, so Joe ended up being the driver and Demi sat on the passenger seat, while Nick and Miley sat together in the back seat.

The car ride to the Treatment center was silent. No one dared to speak and break the silence because they all knew it would just cause more awkwardness. Miley was just looking out the window because it would be something she would miss; riding the car with Nick. She was informed that she would be locked-up in the treatment center for three months with no visitors, and she thought it just made everything worse.

"Hey, I got something for you," she heard Nick say, breaking her trance. She turned to his direction and saw him pick something from his pocket.

"I know you probably have seen it, but now, I really want you to have it," he mumbled as he pulled out a ring; the same ring that Miley saw in his safe box. She was hesitant to take it, but he already had slipped it on her ring finger before she was able to protest. She stared at it and thought how beautiful it looked. It has their initials in it, making it more special. "Think of it as a promise ring. I promise I will love you forever." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered timidly.

She felt relaxed as he held her hand lovingly. She liked it when they hold hands. She then leaned down on his shoulder out of instinct. It was something she would truly miss; their moments together. She felt bad for ignoring him all day. She knew that he still cares for her, but she was still upset about going to treatment.

They arrived at the New Life Treatment center in about thirty minutes. Miley was terrified but she knew she had to let go. They don't need her. No one wanted to be with her.

"And here is your room," she heard her new doctor say as they entered her new bedroom. "I would give you five minutes to talk, okay?" the doctor said before leaving the room to give them privacy. Joe and Demi took turns in saying goodbye, and when they were done, they left Nick and Miley alone in the room.

Miley sat down on the edge of her bed and started to unpack her bag. Nick sighed as he noticed that she was still ignoring him.

"You'll love it here, Mi," he whispered as he walked closer to her.

"I won't. You're not here." He heard the shakiness in her voice, she sounded like she was about to cry.

He knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands, right before he made her look in his eyes.

"I love you. I just want you to know that I'll wait for you. I don't care how many months or weeks it would take. Just be better, okay?" she nodded and he stroked her cheek softly. "Do you want me to kiss you now?"

She bit her lower lip as she contemplated with herself.

"Yes, please," she answered timidly.

He smiled and leaned forward until his lips met hers. The kiss they shared was bittersweet; a combination of passion and yearning.

"I love you too, Nick. Only you," she said as she hugged him tight.

"Take care of yourself, princess." Three months without her would be hard, but he would sacrifice it for her health. He soon got up and immediately left the room. Leaving _her_ behind; leaving her _alone_.

Tears streamed down her face as she waited for him to walk back through the door and bring her back home; back into his arms, back where she belongs. But he didn't. No one went back for her.

But no one could ever take his place in her heart. He would always be her one and only true love, even if she thought that he didn't love her that much anymore.

* * *

A month passed by and there were so many factors that helped Miley understand herself more. Treatment was doing good on her. She actually learned to appreciate it more. She was able to release her burdens. She was able to release the bad memories from the past. She didn't even realize how much pain she had in her chest. She had pushed everything at the back of her mind, and it didn't do anything good for her. It was a good thing that she was sent to treatment. It was then that she realized how much help she needed to truly get back on her feet. But something was still missing. There was something within her that was pulling back half of her effort to be fully treated from her emotional disorders*. There was still something wrong with her that was causing the slowness of her progress.

"Come on, Miley. Dr. Carole wants you in her office," Nurse Claire called Miley, who was currently playing board games with her new friends in the lounge area.

"Her office? But why?" Miley felt confused. She hadn't been in Dr. Carole's office before. They always had their sessions in her room.

"I really don't know, but come on, she's waiting for you." Nurse Claire excitedly pulled Miley with her towards Dr. Carole's room. "Dr. Carole, Miley's here!" she announced after knocking on the door.

"Thank you, Claire," Dr. Carole said after she opened the door.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Nurse Claire smiled and soon walked away.

"Why are we here, Dr. Carole?" Miley asked confusedly as they were still standing by the door.

"There's a person inside the room and I want you to talk to him. It would last for about thirty minutes," Dr. Carole told her with a smile on her face.

"Okay then." Miley shrugged.

The doctor opened the door wider and let Miley step in, before leaving the room.

Miley felt like the world stopped spinning when she laid her eyes on a very unexpected visitor. He was no other than Nick Grey.

"Nick?"she whispered in disbelief.

"Hey, Mi." He got up from his seat and walked towards her.

She couldn't believe he was in front of her.

"What? You didn't miss me?" he teased with a bit painful expression on his face as he opened his arms for her.

"I missed you!" she said with a chuckle before she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. She caught his scent and she felt a lot better.

"I missed you more," he whispered as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Why are you here?" she asked him nervously.

"Visiting you, silly!" He chuckled and shook his head while he wore the smile on his face. "Dr. Carole told me you were a good girl, so I got to see you!"

"I thought you already abandoned me." She was kinda anxious that he came to see her and Dr. Carole let him. She thought he came by to tell her he found another girl or something.

"I couldn't stay away from you," he told her with a pretty smirk on his face.

They sat beside each other on the couch, and Nick held her hand excitedly.

"You're supposed to be in Connecticut," she said in frustration.

"I wouldn't go there without you, princess," he reminded her.

She searched for any hint of *hesitation in his eyes, but she didn't see any trace of it. He was truly serious that he had stayed in Pennsylvania the whole time.

"But I'm stuck here." her lower lip quivered as she felt bad because Nick had to be stuck with her too.

"I know, and you have to do your best to get better," he told her as he caressed her face.

"I wouldn't get better." She shrugged. She knew she was getting better in dealing with her hidden problems, but she also knew she would *never be better for Nick.

"You will get better. I wouldn't leave you, okay? But you have to get better so I could take you home," he promised.

"Home?" She had to admit she felt happy when she heard him say the word. She never really had a good home since she was born, but this time, she felt like it would turn out great.

"Everything mine is yours too," he said, making her cry happy tears. He cupped her face with both of his hands and made her look in his eyes. "You have to get better. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She felt like crying once more.

She quickly leaned in and pulled him in a deep passionate kiss. She felt like they hadn't kissed for a whole year!

"I love you, Nick," she whispered after ending the kiss.

Well, it wasn't ended yet. Nick wanted more of her mouth, so he kissed her again with such passion.

"I love you too, Mi," he finally said back. "Where is the ring I gave you?" he asked intriguingly when he noticed she wasn't wearing it.

"Oh, it's in here." She pulled out the ring, looped in her silver necklace.

"You don't like wearing it?" He frowned as he asked her.

"No, it's just... All this time, I thought you already moved on," she answered timidly.

"Oh no, baby. You're the only thing in my mind," he mumbled slyly.

Miley grinned and sat on his lap before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, like there's no tomorrow.

"Time's up, guys!" Both Miley and Nick pulled away and fixed themselves when they heard Dr. Carole's voice after hearing a knock on the door. The doctor soon went inside and smiled at the couple.

"Can I see him again, doctor?" Miley asked anxiously.

"It depends if you're going to be much better this week," Dr. Carol told her.

"I will, I promise!" Miley grinned, hoping her doctor would allow visitors.

"We could talk about it later," the doctor said, making Miley and Nick extremely happy.

"Be strong, okay? I love you so much," Nick said as he pulled Miley in a tight hug.

"I'll do it for you. I'll do it for us, so we could be together again." She smiled.

Miley certainly found the missing puzzle piece. She found a new reason to exert more effort so she could finish treatment and start a new and happy life with Nick.

* * *

**AN: HELLO GUYS! So here is the chapter 11! I hope you all liked this chapter although it was a sad chapter. LOL. I still have one more chapter to go! I have a new story in mind but I'd like to take a week break after i post the chapter 12. =)**

**I didnt really review this chapter that much, but I hope I didnt have lots of mistakes in it. =O  
**

**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate it a lot. I hope you all enjoyed reading this because I really enjoyed writing this fanfic. ;) I love you guys! If you want to bug me, go to my tumblr: nileyjelenalooover =)**

_**xonileylooover**_


	12. I'm finally home

**NOBODY'S HOME**  
**Chapter 12: I'm finally home**

_**Here I go again to where I haven't been now for a while**_  
_**It feels so damn good to let out a smile  
Can't remember the last time I felt love  
With your skin touching mine somehow I feel so strong  
When I look in your eyes and look into your soul  
If you're not holding me, I can't breathe, I'd rather die**_

_**I'm Home**_  
_**In your arms is where**_  
_**I belong**_  
_**Please don't let me go**_  
_**Thank God, that I'm finally home**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Sitting on the bed with her hands over her lap, was a very excited Miley. She was dressed in a casual attire, totally ready to leave the place that had been her home for six months.

She was happy that Nick forced her to do it, despite her denial to receive treatment at the beginning. As time passed by, she realized that it wasn't so bad to seek medical attention at all. It was just scary at first, knowing she wasn't really familiar with the people there. Another factor was the horrible stories she heard about rehab. But based on her first-hand experience, she realized that it wasn't that bad. The nurses, doctors, and even the patients were so nice to her. She felt like she finally belonged to a family. She actually considered staying there where she was sure nothing could harm her, but Dr. Carole pointed out the joy of living out of the treatment facility. She explained options and possibilities that could never be found inside the closed walls of the facility.

Dr. Carole soon peeked inside Miley's room. She was dressed in her usual blue scrub suit, topped with her white lab gown. She entered the room to give Miley some last reminders. When everything was said, Miley thanked her doctor with such gratitude. Dr. Carole was like a mother to her during her stay in the treatment center.

"It's my pleasure to help, Miley. Come now, Nick would be here any minute." Dr. Carole led Miley out of the bedroom, while a male nurse trailed behind them, carrying Miley's bags.

Miley started to worry when the doctor mentioned Nick's name. She hadn't seen Nick for a week, because visitors weren't allowed to see her during her last week of sessions.

"What if he won't show up because he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Miley asked anxiously as they walked along the corridor towards the lobby.

She was scared he might not show up to fetch her. She kept having negative thoughts like he might have changed his mind about taking her home.

"That's ridiculous, Miley. Your guy is head over heels in love with you. He's the best support system you could ever have," the doctor said comfortingly, as she placed a hand on Miley's back.

Miley just smiled back at her. As they reached the lobby, she looked around, searching the area for Nick.

"There he is! Just in time!" Dr. Carole exclaimed as she pointed to Nick who was sitting on the couch.

"Miles!" Nick exclaimed as he walked towards Miley.

"Nicky!" She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same to her, holding her lovingly in his arms.

"I missed you so much, baby," he murmured against her hair as he picked her up and twirled her around romantically, causing her to giggle in delight.

"I missed you too. Nothing could separate us now," she whispered before kissing him on the lips gently.

"As much as how much I want to witness your cuteness, you two need to leave before it rains," Dr. Carole said as she pointed towards the glass doors, referring to the dark clouds in the sky.

"Thanks doctor," Nick said to Dr. Carole as he shook her hand.

"You're very welcome," the doctor replied with a warm smile on her face.

Miley hugged Dr. Carole and thanked her a dozen of times, before she and Nick said goodbye and left the place.

* * *

Miley was very quiet inside Nick's car, but she was smiling while looking out through the window. It was then when she realized how much she missed the outside world.

"Are you excited to go home, baby?" Nick asked, breaking Miley's train of thoughts.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda nervous," she told him as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry, because everyone is excited to see you. I really mean it." He chuckled as he drove down the road smoothly, while Miley wore a surprised look on her face.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. She didn't expect they were hyped to have her back.

"Yes, but don't worry, they wouldn't come visit you today. I told them to bother you tomorrow," he informed her.

"Thanks for that," she replied and gave him a grin.

Not shifting his gaze from the road in front of him, Nick grabbed Miley's hand and gently caressed it.

"Don't think about it too much, they missed you," he assured her, so she just nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice sounded hesitant, pretty much mirroring her emotions.

"Of course, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Was my treatment free?" She was really intrigued at the thought. No one had told her who funded for her treatment. "No one really told me who paid for it. I just assumed you asked help from the government or something," she told him.

Nick sighed. He had been trying to avoid the subject ever since they started talking again. He also requested Dr. Carole not to say anything to Miley. He wanted it to be a surprise. But of course, he couldn't resist not telling her when she asked.

"Well, I was supposed to be the one to financially support your treatment, but mom offered to pay for the bills," he explained briefly.

"Your mom?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, I guess you'll understand once you talk to her." There was a reason behind that decision and he didn't want to be the one to tell Miley because his mom wanted to talk to her personally.

Miley was in deep thoughts as she stared out through the window. She couldn't believe Denise did that for her.

* * *

After thirty minutes travel time, they finally arrived at Nick's house. Nick got out of the car first and opened the car door for Miley. Hand-in-hand, he led her towards the porch. He unlocked the door and walked inside with Miley. When the door finally closed, the lights were turned on, and Miley was surprised to find Joe, Demi, Danielle, and Kevin wearing party hats as they yelled, "SURPRISE!" in such glee.

Miley covered her mouth with her hands in shock and delight. She didn't expect they prepared a welcome party for her. Balloons were scattered on the floor and on the ceiling, a banner saying "Welcome home Miley!" was placed above the fireplace, and a party music mix tape started playing. Miley was soon tackled into hugs. She was still flattered and speechless, but was extremely happy for their warm welcome.

"I missed you Miley!" Demi screeched when she took Miley in a tight hug. They were basically like sisters.

"I missed you too!" Miley replied as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "I missed all of you!" she giggled while pulling away from the hug.

"How was treatment?" Joe asked as they sat on the couch.

"It was good. Everyone was nice. It wasn't horrific at all," Miley answered.

"Mom and dad told me they're on their way here," Nick announced as he looked up from his phone, and Miley felt terrified. She wasn't prepared to talk to his parents yet.

Nick noticed Miley's anxiety, so he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her.

"You don't need to worry about anything. A lot happened while you were gone, baby." He tried his best to soothe her. Fortunately, she somehow calmed down.

After a few conversations, the doorbell rang and Miley froze on her position at the couch.

"Just relax, baby," Nick whispered as he caressed her arms soothingly. He was seated beside her, watching as she took a deep breath. He could totally see how nervous she was, but there really was nothing to be anxious about.

A lot had happened when Miley was in treatment. Nick finally told his parents about Miley's past and they learned to understand her condition. But that was not all of it. There were much more stories behind it.

Kevin opened the front door and Denise walked inside the house. She immediately smiled warmly when she caught sight of Miley in the living room.

"Welcome back, Miley!" Denise greeted as she walked towards Miley with open arms. Miley got up and the two of them shared a warm embrace.

Miley closed her eyes as she felt comfortable in Denise's motherly hug. She suddenly missed her first foster mother who loved her the most.

"How are you, darling?" Denise asked sweetly as she pulled away, but only to caress the side of Miley's face.

"I'm very good, Denise," Miley replied politely.

"That's good to know," Denise said as she tucked a few strands of Miley's hair beneath her ear. She then turned towards the boys. "Your father would be here in a few minutes. He just decided to stop by the bakery to buy some pastries," she said and they all nodded.

"Thank you for supporting my treatment, Denise. I don't know how I will make it up to you for that," Miley told Denise shyly.

"It's my pleasure to help you, Miley. Could you come with me to the study room? You know, just to talk alone. I just want to share something to you," Denise told Miley, who nodded in return.

"Do you want some tea? I'll make some for you two," Danielle offered. Denise nodded and thanked her in advance.

Denise and Miley made their way to Nick's study room. Before Miley went inside, Nick flashed a reassuring smile, telling her that she shouldn't worry talking to his mom. Miley nodded and entered the room with Denise.

"You're probably confused and anxious about this," Denise said with a chuckle, as they sat on the couch inside Nick's study room.

Miley felt so shy around her. Her heart was beating fast, and her palms were sweating annoyingly.

"I actually feel nervous," she replied timidly, before biting her lower lip.

"Well, I just want to share a part of my past," Denise said.

Miley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She couldn't process everything, and the suspense was killing her.

"Your past?" she felt so frustrated at the moment. _What does this have to do with Denise's past?_ she asked herself.

There was a knock on the door and Danielle went inside holding a tray that contained two cups of tea. She placed the cups on the coffee table, and left the room right away to give them some privacy.

*"I was abandoned by my mom when I was ten. She had a heart attack after finding out my step father cheated on her. My step father left and I was adopted by my mom's sister," Denise started.

Denise started her story by telling Miley that she never met her biological father, and she lost her mother at the age of ten. She was then adopted by her mother's sister.

Despite having people around her who cared for her, she still felt so alone. Her heart was full of hatred and sadness because her parents abandoned her. She thought that her life was a joke, and so, she rebelled. She was bullied at school because of her emotional personality, thus, causing her to feel bad about herself. She had hurt herself and tried to commit suicide, which was unsuccessful. It was a wake-up call for her foster family, who really seemed to care about her so much. They sent her to a treatment center. There, she found a ray of sunshine in her dull life. There, they taught her to value her second chance in life.

Miley felt comfortable as she listened to Denise. It was her first time to meet someone who almost had the same history as hers. She never thought that Denise had a messed-up past. To her, Denise looked so elegant, as if she was meant to live a luxurious life.

"When I went to college, I met Paul. He brought meaning to my life. He made me very happy," Denise said with a big smile on her face as she reminisced her old days with Paul, her current husband.

"That's the same way I feel for Nick," Miley whispered in astonishment. She couldn't believe that even in the love department, they were still almost the same. She guessed Nick inherited the trait from his dad.

"We're like the same. I find it weird," Denise said with a chuckle. "It's the reason why I wanted to take you to treatment center. I wanted you to get better," she added.

Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around Denise tightly. She felt relieved that she found someone closer who could totally relate to her.

"Thank you, I owe my life to you," she whispered softly.

The two of them talked more about being in the treatment center. Miley was glad she found someone other than Nick, whom she could confidently talk with such matter. Denise also thanked Miley for not even hesitating to save Nick, if he was really in Leo's hands. They totally gained Miley's trust. All of them were thankful that she was saved from the unpleasant incident.

After approximately thirty minutes, Nick went inside the study with his dad, who took Miley in a hug. Paul apologized for being harsh to her when they first met. He admitted that he made a mistake in judging her. It was like a reminder to keep his feet on the ground, starting by not judging a person by just looking at her appearance some basic information. He felt kind of guilty, especially when he found out that Miley and Denise almost had the same history in life. He actually has some charities regarding foster care and orphanage, because he learned from his wife how hard it was to be in such situation. He wanted to make it up to Miley. Therefore, he was willing to help her finish high school, and give her a full scholarship for college.

Miley thanked Paul over and over again. She couldn't believe how blessed she was to meet great people such as Nick and his family.

Soon enough, the Grey family, together with Miley and Demi, gathered around the dining table as they said their graces to the Lord before they began eating lunch. Everyone was nice to Miley. She was already treated as family.

All of them spent the rest of the day just talking and laughing about random stuff, much like a big happy family. Miley didn't feel left-out at all. They made her feel safe and happy. She really liked her new family. Denise even joked she would adopt Miley, but Nick protested because he was in love with Miley. Everyone joked around and entertained each other, while Nick held Miley's hand as he whispered sweet words in her ear.

* * *

"Nick?" Miley called out as she went out of her room. She just finished unpacking her stuff, while Nick was still cleaning the remains from the small party they had earlier.

Towering over the kitchen isle was Nick wearing a blue apron over his casual button-up shirt and blue jeans. He was drying the clean dishes with a cloth.

"Hey, are you done unpacking?" Nick greeted her as he saw her enter the room.

"Yeah," she murmured while walking towards his side. She then picked a towel and a bowl to help him finish his work.

"Thanks for the help," he said, right before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

When they were finally done with everything that needed to be cleaned, Miley walked towards his back and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you, baby," she murmured against his back.

"For what?" he asked, turning around to face her, so he could cup her face in his hands.

"For loving me, even though I'm messed up." They looked into each other's eyes until they were captivated with their loving stares.

"It just gives me more reasons to love you more, baby," he mumbled as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You have a very nice family. They are all so sweet to me." Her heart was swelling with delight and amusement, due to the fact that she truly felt good being with Nick's family.

"Yeah? Well, they are your family now. Mom even wanted to adopt you, remember? You'll love them. You'll be able to start over again; no more ghosts from the past." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, as she felt thrilled at the thought of having a fresh start.

The excitement she was feeling was much intense than what she felt when she was sent to her previous foster homes. She knew this one would be different; this one would be the best.

"I love you so much, baby," she said gratefully as she tightened her hold around his waist.

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips lovingly. "You wanna go dip in the tub with me?" he asked in a charming tone, making her giggle delightfully.

"Yes, I missed that!" She pulled away and held onto his hand instead, as they made their way to Nick's bedroom.

They just finished fixing and cleaning everything, so it was time for some relaxation.

* * *

While Nick was inside the bathroom, Miley stood by the bed and stripped off her shirt and pants, leaving her bra and underwear on. On the other hand, Nick filled the tub with warm water and bubble soap, right before he lit a couple of lavender-scented candles.

Nick walked back to the room and he saw a half naked Miley lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her sexy figure kind of aroused him, so he tried his best to control his raging hormones. Instead of doing anything that might scare her, he tiptoed towards her and scooped her in his arms playfully.

"Nick!" she squealed in surprise as he carried her into the bathroom.

He laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek before dropping her gently into the tub.

Miley noticed that he was about to strip his clothes off, so she shifted her gaze to distract herself from staring at his well-chiseled torso. Instead of drooling over her man, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the edge of the tub, and sighed at the calming effect of the lavender scent and warm water to her senses.

Nick soon joined her in the tub and she restrained herself from opening her eyes.

"Wow, this is nice," he murmured as he sat beside her.

When she assumed that his hot body was somehow already hidden from her sight, she looked sideways and gave him a smile.

He held her tightly against him and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wasn't able to hold-in her urges anymore. She responded in the kiss and roamed her hands on his back, mimicking his moves. Their lips touched and their tongues rubbed against each other as they deepened the hot searing kiss. Soon enough, she felt his hand on her waist while the other one was over her taut stomach, slowly caressing her skin as they made out.

After pulling away, Miley immediately broke the sexual tension by splashing water on Nick's face. She laughed and he did the same to her too.

Miley moved and sat in between Nick's legs after recovering from their playfulness. She leaned against him, and both of them sat back and relaxed in the tub.

"What's gonna happen next, Nicky?" she asked anxiously. They were facing the same direction, so they couldn't really see each other's reactions.

"What do you mean?" He pulled her closer to him. He scooped some water in his hands and let them fall on her shoulders.

"You're going to Connecticut." A sigh escaped from her lips as she reminded him. Paul had mentioned finishing high school, so she didn't know if Nick still wanted to take her with him to Connecticut.

"You're coming with me." He smiled as he moved forward to place his face above her shoulder.

"But Paul said he would help me finish high school." She was confused with all the plans. It was all too much and she couldn't handle it all at the moment.

"We'll talk about plans after a few days. I just want you to enjoy everything now that you've finished treatment. But just so you know, we're planning to have you home-schooled for your second semester, and then you'll take the exam to graduate high school," he informed her. Of course he didn't want to leave her behind.

"That sounds like a good plan," she murmured as she turned sideways, just so she could see his face. She was smiling in delight, knowing that Nick wanted her to come to Connecticut with him. She was so thrilled to start a new life with him.

"After passing your exam, you could choose whatever university you want to go to." He tucked some wet locks of her hair beneath her ear, as he gazed at her with such affection.

"I think I like Yale University," she said, grinning at him lovingly. She was extremely bitten by the love bug. She never knew she could feel something as strong as her love for him, and she was happy he felt the same for her.

"I like that too." They stared at each other for a while, just grinning like fools as he gently caressed her cheek.

There was no doubt that these two are incredibly smitten. Their affection for each other was truly visible by the way they looked in each other's eyes. There was like a magnetic force between them; the one that caused sparks whenever they touch each other. Each kiss was electrifying, totally magical and sweet. Their hugs provided enough warmth and comfort to each other.

Both of them felt like one could never live a day without the other in his or her life.

* * *

Down in one of the richest neighborhood in New Haven, Connecticut, was an expensive ranch style one-story house surrounded by concrete fence, and securing the driveway was an automated iron gate. Nick pressed the code in the keypad located outside the gate, causing the gates to swing open. Miley sat still in the passenger seat, totally speechless of her surroundings. She was never familiar with living in an exclusive neighborhood. She didn't even know that Nick's house would be luxurious.

They soon entered the house and were greeted by Nick's only house helper named Wanda, who was around her forties. She was like Nick's second mother. She gave them a warm welcome, before leaving the couple at the living room for some privacy.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be this big," Miley said when she found her will to speak. She was too astounded by the appearance of the place she would call her _home_.

"Well, yeah it's big. I was sad and lonely the past year. I'm happy I have some company now," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Welcome home, baby," he whispered in her ear. His voice was low and husky, and it gave her thrills. They interlocked their fingers together and he lifted it up before placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "Promise me you'll never run away again? If you have a problem, you need to talk to me right away, okay?"

He gazed deeply into her eyes, telling her that he was serious about it. He didn't want to lose her ever again.

"Yes, I promise. I think I'm going to love this home," she said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him.

His love for her was incomparable, something she would never understand. She never expected someone could love her so deeply.

After all the tragedy that happened to her, Miley thought she was hopeless and didn't deserve someone who would love her for real. But when she met Nick, everything changed. She found out that unconditional love really does exist. You just have to open your eyes and wait for the perfect timing.

For her, being with someone you love was much important than finding a shelter to stay for the night. It didn't even matter if she would live somewhere exclusive or in just a make-shift house. She realized that home wasn't just a house or a place for residence. Home could also be in an old car, in a small boat, in an expensive hotel room, in a luxurious house, or even in a deserted island, as long as it provides comfort and you're with someone you love. A house wouldn't be a home if the people living in it weren't showing love and respect to one another.

Lifting her face from being nuzzled against his chest, she smiled at him lovingly. She then caressed his hair softly as she gazed in his eyes. She could never understand how a perfect man like Nick could ever love someone as broken as her.

Nick saw the anxiousness in her eyes. He didn't want her to feel like that, so he just smiled and took her back into a tight embrace. He pulled her head closer and gently rested it against his chest, right before kissing her hair.

"I love you, baby," he murmured in their warm embrace.

"I love you too, baby," she replied, closing her eyes as cherished the moment.

In his arms she felt most loved.

**In his arms she found **_**home**_**. **

* * *

**AN: HEY GUYS! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! AND IT'S ALL OVER THE PLACE. LOL. **

**I'm not really contented with the outcome. **

**I LIKED THE LAST PART, THOUGH. LOL  
**

**GOSH, NOBODY'S HOME WOULD PROBABLY THE HARDEST FANFIC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. LOL. IT'S CRAZY. AND THIS CHAPTER IS THE HARDEST ONE FOR ME TO WRITE.  
**

**I just wanna say thank you for every one who read this fanfic. Of course, to the ones who reviewed, thank you very much for every amazing review you sent me! You all are awesome! thank you for supporting me. =D  
**

**BREAKING NEWS: I won't be able to post a new story in about two weeks. I already have an idea to write, but I just need a short break. hopefully, y'all would still read it when I post it.  
**

**Thank you so much everyone. If you want to get updates from me, go to my blog: nileyjelenalooover . tumblr . com  
**

**I LOVE Y'ALL!  
**

**SONGS USED: Nobody's home - Avril Lavigne / Finally Home - Miley Cyrus (last chapter)  
**

**_xonileylooover_**


End file.
